Survival of the Fittest
by KeshaRocks
Summary: When Roxas and his classmates get stranded in the woods after a car crash, it's up to Roxas to save them. The only thing standing in his way? Seifer's Pride and a long-lost fear that soon reappears to him in the woods. Will Roxas have the courage to face his fear and save his friends?
1. Prologue

The sun shined brightly in the sky, with no clouds to deprive life of its golden light. The forest is alive with the sound of creatures. Birds sing and squirrels scurry across the ground and up trees. The creek supplies a water source and a place for game to arrive. Leather bags filled with food and flasks of hot tea. This is what my family and I pack for a camping trip to the woods.

My parents set up the fire as I continue through the warm, misty woods, breaking a path that's unfamiliar to all. Dry leaves create a crunchy carpet beneath my feet, and they slosh once I reach the riverside. I run in ankle deep and splash around. Kicking the water in every direction, the pond lilies each get an even spray. My father's hand-me-down hunting shoes prevent the water from soaking my socks. I continue to splash until my whole body is wet. The muddy bottom of the lake beneath my toes. The smell of blossoms and greenery.

My mother soon calls and I run back to the campsite and come to find the fire brewing. My father's armed with his bow and arrows that he hand-crafted himself. How long I've wanted to try those. Unfortunately, I was too small.

"Oh Rodger, do you see that boy? He seems awfully familiar." My mother pretends.

"Why yes he does. He looks just like our son, only he's clean." My father jokes.

I giggle and I run into my mother's arms and spread multiple drops of the creek water on her fabric. She pretends to scream and my father grabs me and hefts me over his shoulder. I'm squealing as he places me on the ground and ruffles my dripping hair. That splashing I did was the first bath I had in two days. I don't even think that counts as a bath.

"Listen Roxas, why don't you gather in the woods while your father goes hunting." My mother gently asks.

"Can I go?! Please, please, please mommy?!" I beckon.

"No, not yet Roxas," my father interjects. "You have to go gather."

"Fine." I say with my pout known well amongst my family.

I troll through the woods and manage to find a patch of wild strawberries. I then move to a honeysuckle bush and strip it of its berries, then gather greens and plums. I come back with a half-full leather sack, bouncing it across the grass until I remember I can't spill the berries. My father had shot a duck and while it's being roasted, I would start up a game of "Hide-and-Hunt" with my parents. I would hide all around the camping ground, and my mother or father – whoever would be willing to play – would pretend to be a wolf or a bear and try to hunt for me. I start up a game with my mother while my dad would rotate the bird on its spits.

I find a spot behind a thick oak and I can hear my mother prowling. "Where is my little Roxas?" I giggle but cover my mouth in an attempt to mute the sound.

"Where is he?" I can hear her nearing the tree.

Then as I see her shadow on the trunk, I bolt off running toward the tent and my mother quickly catches up to me and scoops me into her arms. I could never get good distance away from her with my little legs. She places me down and I watch a she turns the food in the leather bag into a meal for us. Toasting bread and cheese, coring apples, placing chestnuts in the fire to roast. I watch her hands, her beautiful, capable fingers. Skin like satin, unlike my father's scarred. But yet strong and deft. Hands that have the power to cook amazing meals but the gentleness to comfort me when I'm consumed by terror. Hands I trust.

I take a drink from the flask before my father and I are called to eat. Once we gather, my father leans his bow against his trunk seat and immediately I seize the moment. I rush over and snatch the bow before my father has a chance to react.

"Daddy, can I have a try. Please daddy, can I?" the bow weighs more than me and I plop on my bottom with the bow in my lap.

My parents chuckle at my immaturity. I watch as they quietly whisper back and forth. I would've listened, but I was so occupied with the gracious weapon in my lap that I was completely oblivious. It takes the voice of my father to snap me back. I snap my head up.

"Can I daddy?" I ask.

"I'm afraid you're just too small for this bow son." He takes the weapon from me, and I'm about to throw a fit, when he says, "But, you're just the right size for this one!"

He brings forward a smaller version of his own that he made just for me. I squeal and I snatch it from his hands overwhelmed with joy. I hop like a rabbit all around the ground just squealing. My parents are laughing when I find my way back to them. I must've said thank-you a million times along with tight hugs.

My mother goes over to enjoy the meal while my father teaches me how to shoot. With my new gift, I've completely lost my appetite for food, and it's been replaced my eagerness to shoot, just like my father.

"That's it Roxas, pull it back, all the way to your cheek." I obey every direction. "Now aim, be sure to point, and remember to line it against your jaw line."

The string digs into the creases on my fingers, and I feel it against my lips and my nose. My father had placed a hand drawn target on a sheet of paper and pinned it against the trunk of an oak. I release the string and the arrow shoots off, but misses the tree entirely. Disappointed, a frown crawls across my face.

"I missed." I say.

"Well then, you'll have to go get it." he says with a small gesture.

I hand him my bow and run off head first into the trees. I search for about two minutes when I find the arrow lodged in the ground by a blueberry bush. I carefully pry it loose and suddenly, I hear a snap of twigs. I immediately freeze, and slowly peer around in a circle. I begin to back up, holding the arrow close to my chest. There's another snap, and I stumble over a raised root but manage to keep steady. I quickly head back once I hear nothing but silence.

My parents wait patiently as I run up to them. I could tell they were talking while I was gone. From the looks on my mother's face, she's still not too happy about my gift.

I come running up and say, "Mommy, daddy I heard something. In the woods." To everyone's surprise, including me, I was more excited than scared.

"Well did you see what it was?" my dad asked, rather intrigued.

"No, but I wasn't scared." I say with a cocky voice.

"Well, remember this Roxas." He places a sturdy hand on my shoulder. "When you're a hunter, you need to face fear, rather than run. You need to conquer terror and make it your own. Once you get the hang of things, you'll be able to walk through with your head held high and bow loaded,"

"Now, now, Rodger. I agreed with lessons, not hunting." My mother protests.

"Oh c'mon Meraline. Let the boy have his fun. My joints are getting stiff. Someone needs to get the game." My father says with that amusing voice he uses when trying to swoon my mother's decision making.

My mother says something I don't hear since I'm trying to load another arrow. But I then feel her pick me up and say to me, "Now Roxas, promise me you'll be careful when you're practicing." She beckons. "I don't want any damage coming to your cute little face." she lightly pinches my cheek and I giggle.

"I promise mommy."

Then as we're walking back to the tent, suddenly, my palms begin to sweat. A strange sensation creeps up the back of my neck. I feel the urge to turn my head. When I do, I scream a gut-wrenching scream. My mother whips around and moves just in time, as the monster pounds the ground with his paws, rocking the earth. My mother's arms and hands become a vise as she grips me with force. I do the same with her.

My mother screams for my father. The monster's image is forever branded into my brain. It must be at least ten feet tall. Jet-black fur, covered from head to toe. Paws the size of baseball mitts, claws capable of ripping through flesh with ease, teeth bared in hatred. Eyes with black marbles for pupils sizing me and my mother up, a deep blood-lust swimming within.

My father's quick to turn, and the next thing I know, an arrow had found a home in the bear's upper arm. My father calls for my mother to run. It's a good thing I already had my bow and arrows in my hands, otherwise I would've protested. As she runs, I grip onto her for dear life. I watch with wide eyes as my father continuously shoots at the bear. It props itself on its hind legs and roars so loud, I feel my skin crawl with goosebumps.

My mother mounts on one of the horses we rode here with and snaps the reins. We bolt forward so quickly, it takes my breath away. I begin to scream hysterically for my father, but he shouts to keep going. My mother's eyes stay straight ahead as I watch my father dodge, roll and shoot. I'm not thrashing to get loose, yet I keep screaming. Then they're obscured from my vision by a tree, and I catch a last glimpse of my father as the beast pounds toward the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up and find my heart beating quickly, my breathing rapid, and my face moist with sweat. Light leaks into my room through the glass of my window. I tentatively bring my hands to my head in an attempt to soak up the sweat. I shift to a sitting position and find my covers have been kicked off. No doubt I was thrashing in my sleep. I prop one window open and take a deep breath to calm myself.

There's the scent of fresh air, but I barely catch it from the stench of bustling car gas. My clock reads five o'clock, and dawn is just breaking. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed onto my carpet floor. I search through the drawers on my dresser and pull out simple tawny pants, a shirt, and my light, hooded black jacket. I dig through my closet to find my leather boots I wear over skin tight socks. Soft leather with narrow flexible rubber soles with treads.

I shut my window, and pack my phone in my pocket along with a book. I quietly make my way across the wooden floor on hunter's feet, down the hall determined not to make a sound. I pause once I reach my parents' bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and peek my eye inside. Both were sleeping peacefully, cheeks pressed together, cocooned in each other's arms.

Every day, my mother and I are continually haunted by what happed that faithful day. How the doctors repeatedly told us how lucky he was to come back alive. My father had barely escaped with his life against the bear. He'd lost the calf of his leg in the midst of the battle, but thankfully wasn't in the danger of bleeding to death. Periodically, I find myself constantly checking the house for him, alive and well whenever he's out of my sight. I constantly pace the floor when he leaves the house even when I know he's with my mother. I'm always on edge. If I have nothing to do, it drives me crazy. I can't stand sitting around the house all day.

He now has a plastic replica from his knee down. He manages well with it, and he says it feels like it's his own. But for my mother and me, it only reminds us of a painful and terrifying day. I wouldn't so much care, except the sight of it brings back the memory of the pain. And how I watched helplessly as my father lost his leg to a monster. Even now, eleven years later, at the age of seventeen, I still wake up screaming for him to run.

Up until I was twelve, my parents would come into my room at the sound of my thrashing and howling, they would manage to wake me from my daze and calm me with soothing words and reassurance. They recommended I see a therapist, but I refused. Within time, I managed myself well and slowly came back to life.

I head down the stairs, slip outside and make my way toward Tram Common and toward the hole leading to the woods. It was my place of sanctuary and I would stop by the haunted mansion every now and then. Today, I just gather medical herbs that I could sell the owner of the local apothecary shop. She can brew them into special remedies, for fevers, the stomach flu, colds. Almost any sickness here in town. Sunlight rays leak through the canopy of trees. In a small clearing, I pause and drop back my head to bask in the daylight.

This is what I've been missing during summer vacation. If only I was still _on _summer vacation. Today is Sunday. The worst day of the week, well next to Monday. Sunday marks the beginning of the week. But it's the day I had all to myself, to do whatever I want. Once I know it's late morning, I make my way out the woods and toward the apothecary shop. The owner, Ms. Mayble Smith, adores the herbs I give her. She gives me tips on how to make emergency medicine out of the simple house goods I have. She's really nice and I respect her. I end up getting twenty-four dollars and fifty cents for my gathering, and then I make my way toward The Usual Spot.

I come to find Hayner, Pence, and Olette having a discussion. Olette's the first to see me and she immediately smiles. She walks away from the discussion and she takes three steps and flings herself into my arms. I stagger back, almost losing my balance, but I gather myself and return her hug. While there's no romance between Olette and me, I take the time to really familiarize myself with every little detail I know about her. Her silky brunette hair, her amazing, gorgeous green eyes, her face fresh as a raindrop, lovely as a rose. I don't know what it is, but I feel an urge to keep Olette safe.

I protect her in every way I can, yet I'm powerless against school. I know it sounds overly dramatic, but it's true. I never really knew why, but I never cared or questioned it. Plus she never seems to mind. She thinks it's the result of my father's loss of this leg, and in turn it brought out my protective instincts. The anguish I feel when she's in pain, whether it be due to anything happening in her life, wells up inside my chest and threatens to register on my face. She's just so sweet and innocent. It might also be due to the fact that she's the only girl in our group. Protecting her over that might seem sexist, but I know she can take care of herself.

I say hello to Hayner and Pence and Hayner hands me an ice cream. I sit next to Olette on the couch and Hayner starts up a conversation about getting jobs for summer vacation so we can travel to Destiny Islands. That place is way better than any beach here in Twilight Town. I sometimes visit Destiny Islands every other summer. They really want to visit too, and I can understand why. The place just sparks the imagination.

As he continues to talk, I barely pay attention. The only thing that registers is the complaining Hayner does when he talks about spending 'immense hours of our lives trapped within the walls of an abstract representation of cannibalism of the human's free spirit.' No joke. Word for word. I don't really mind school, but I do see his point. I myself would rather be home or in the woods rather than stuck inside a building. Of course the only bright side is the annual upcoming field trip our class takes to go to the woods. The woods, so wide and open and they're a good place for me to escape the life of Twilight Town.

With so many reasons that are far too elaborate to get into, I managed to convince our teacher, Mr. Oakson, to let me bring my bow and arrows along for the trip. After all, the class is based on survival. And he knows me and my father are the best survivors around, due to our constant visits. Even if he denied, I stashed a secret set long ago.

I've only taken Hayner, Pence and Olette to the woods a couple times. They tend to have a natural fear of it, most likely due to the presence of the haunted mansion. I've tried to teach them the basics of hunting, and when Hayner managed to kill a squirrel, it was incredibly disfigured since it took a direct hit to the body.

But nonetheless, he considered it a success. Pence did pretty well too, and with a little practice, he'll figure it out. I didn't bother with teaching Olette to hunt. I tried a couple of times before and it was disastrous. The woods terrified her, and whenever I shot something, she'd get teary and talk about how much we might be able to save it if we brought it to the vet soon enough. But she makes out well with wild plants, so I concentrate on that. Same was for Namine. This was her first trip this year, and I wanted to give her a little confidence when walking in. But the poor thing was scared to even hold a pocket knife.

The trip is the only thing I look forward to out of the entire school year. Our class trips to the woods for a whole week for an outdoor experience. The wide open clearings, fresh air, the reviving light of the sun all around. The trip became an enormous source of excitement. One downside is that I have to wake up earlier than I normally do for a school day, but it was totally worth it. I attended every year, and Mr. Oakson's more than happy to let me help out with the preparations. I first heard about the trip from him and turns out he's a bit of a hunter himself.

We first met, before the school year in the woods on a Saturday in June. The air was perfumed with the smell of lilies and dew on grass. I'd been harvesting berries and herbs for Ms. Mayble and for my mother's Spring Berry Pie. It's delicious and known famously around town. She even got a good price from the baker to share her skills.

I was able to shoot at least two rabbits, and once they were all skinned and gutted, I was hurrying home since I know I've been gone for a while. I was lugging my game bag, when I came across another dead rabbit. It was hanging by its neck in a thin wire a foot above my head. About fifteen feet away was another. I recognized the twitch-up snares because my father uses them. I'd been trying to use snares all summer with no success, so I couldn't help dropping my bag to examine this one. My fingers were just on the wire above one of the rabbits when a voice rang out, "That's dangerous."

I jumped back several feet as Mr. Oakson materialized from behind a tree. He must've been watching me the whole time. I was only fourteen, but when I saw him, being an adult, my heart immediately fell into my stomach. He easily cleared the six feet between us. I was scared he would report me, but since this was his trap, I didn't think he would.

"What's your name?" he asked, coming over and disengaging the rabbit from the snare.

"Roxas." I said barely audible.

"Well, Rucksack, you shouldn't be stealing other people's catches."

"Roxas." I said louder. "And I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted a look at your snare. Mine never catch anything."

He furrowed his brows at me, not convinced. "So where'd you get those?"

"I shot it." I pulled my bow off my shoulder. I had finally been able to advance to the full-size version by last spring. His eyes widened at my bow. And from the look on his face, he knew it was the work of my father.

We talked hunting then. I told him he could meet my father if he had something to trade. Not cash, I wanted knowledge. I wanted to set my own snares that caught a belt of fat rabbits in one day. Even though he was the adult, he was surprised by my cockiness and confidence. He agreed something might be worked out. Once the school year began, our conversations continued and he met my father who hand crafted a bow just for him.

I must've been in a daze for awhile, the next thing I know, the conversation's shifted to singing. And immediately their faces turn to me. People always tell me about my natural talent of singing. I do one talent show at school, one song in a cappella, and now I'm branded as a pop star.

People tell me how I'm strikingly handsome with my 'Ocean-blue eyes', and my 'spiky hair gleaming with golden sunshine'. Girls say I look like a rock star. But I can easily say I lack in the rock star's swagger and braggadocio and staginess. Girls always say there's something gentle about me. I'm polite and thoughtful and I'm "unexpectedly" modest. And apparently I talk with the quiet earnestness of a graduate student. But above all, I'm flattered by all of the compliments.

Once I finish my ice cream – even though it mostly melted away – I throw the stick in the garbage and said goodbye to Hayner, Pence and Olette. I almost forgot about my quick visit today. I walk through The Sandlot which is now bare and open since The Struggle Tournament has passed. I make my way down Market Street and finally find the Book Store. The door opens and the sound of a bell rings throughout the shop.

It immediately summons my favorite employee and friend, Zexion. He always had his face in books at school and he practically lived in the library. We met awhile back and things were, complicated to say at best, but we grew to respect each other for what we do. He was really surprised at my vocabulary range and my love for literature. I would pay a weekly visit to the bookstore and things just flowed. It took a while for us to even use the word 'friends' as a term to describe our relationship.

"Hey Roxas." He says in a cool, calm voice.

"Hey Zexion. Came to return the book I borrowed." I say.

"Finished already?" he asks surprised.

"Oh, are you kidding? I couldn't put it down." I retort. "Got anything new?" I ask. I immediately jump up on the roll ladder and swing my body to slide it further down the shelf.

"Not since two days ago." He answers with a light laugh.

"That's alright." I browse through the shelves, looking for a new novel.

"Anything you're specifically looking for?" Zexion asks as he loads a cart of returned books.

"Uh, sort of. I'm looking for a sketchbook for Namine." I say.

"Well those are in the back. But come here, I have something for you." He gestures me.

I slide down the ladder and walk over to the front desk as he pulls out a sketchbook bound in black leather. It seemed brand new, and right of the market.

"Whoa." I say in admiration.

"Like it? It just hit the store this morning." Zexion informs.

"This is great. How much?" I ask.

"For you, 12.95$." He says.

"Oh, thanks man." I pay for the book and head out the store after giving my goodbyes to Zexion.

I call Namine as I head toward The Sandlot. I tell her about the book, and I can just imagine her smiling through the phone. We agreed to meet in The Sandlot so we can start on the book. I had agreed with Ms. Mayble that I'd create a medical book for all the herbs she uses. She handed me her old one that some herbalists on her side started ages ago. It's an old thing made of parchment and leather. The book's composed of page after page of ink drawings of plants with descriptions of their medical uses. Her husband added a section on edible plants that could be a helpful guidebook to any beginner survivor.

For a long time, I've wanted to record my own knowledge in it. Things I've learned from experience with my father. I didn't because I'm no artist and it's so crucial that the pictures are drawn in exact detail. That's where Namine comes in. I'm waiting on a bench in The Sandlot and then I see her come into view.

She runs up and wraps me in a hug. She giggling and I once I explain everything, she's eager to get started. Some of the plants she knows already, others we have dried samples of, and others I have to describe. She redraws the remakes the drawings from the old book. She makes sketches on paper until I'm satisfied they're right, and then I let her draw them in the new book. After that, I carefully print all I know about the plant along with the already written information.

It's quiet, absorbing work that helps relax both of us. I give her one of my ear buds and we listen softly to music as she works. I like to watch her hands as she works, making a blank page bloom with strokes of ink, adding touches of color to our previously blank page. Her face takes on a special look when she concentrates.

Her usual easy expression is replaced by something more intense and removed that suggests an entire world locked away inside her. I've seen flashes of this before, and I don't know quite what to make of it. I also became fixated on her eyelashes, which ordinarily you don't notice much because they're so blonde. But up close, in the sunlight slanting in from the buildings, they're a golden color and so long I don't see how they keep from getting tangled when she blinks.

By early evening, we're about halfway done with the book. She sits on the bench while I lay on my side, propped on my elbows. She stops shading a blossom and looks down so suddenly that I start, as though I were spying on her, which in a strange way maybe I was. "You know, is it safe to say this is the most fun we've had together?" she asks.

"You could say that." I say in agreement. Our whole non-romantic relationship has been tainted by past events. Normal was never a part of it. "Nice for a change."

Then she gingerly leans down a kisses my temple. I return with a smile and she goes back to shading the blossom. Namine knows as well as the other girls that I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. I just can't really think of anyone that way. It's not that I'm not interested; I am looking for that someone, just not right now. Most people think it's because of my father, and it's probably true. He's become my main priority ever since his attack. I know I shouldn't need to take care of him, but it's just my nature.

Once Namine finishes the flower, she closes the book and we just sit and talk for about another hour until she's called home. We brush kisses on each other's cheeks and I take the book home with me. Once I arrive, the minute I open the door, the smell of roasted chicken and asparagus infects my nose. I walk into the kitchen and find my mother sprinkling the bird with seasoning.

"Hi sweetie." She says.

"Hi mom." I greet her with a kiss on the cheek. "Where's dad?"

"Upstairs in his study. Be sure to tell him dinner's ready when you get up there." She says.

"Okay." Then I go upstairs down the hall toward the study, and sure enough there he was at the artificial desk, papers scattered, and a cup of tea by his reading lamp.

He looks up and sees me and smiles. "Hey Roxas." He says.

"Hey dad." I reply. "Check this out." I run over and hand him the book.

He flips open the cover and sees Namine's beautiful work. His eyes widen and he flips the pages carefully one by one, admiring her work.

"Great huh?" I ask.

"Yep. Namine's one talented artist." He agrees.

"Tell me about it. I'm glad we're friends. Oh by the way, mom says dinner's ready." I inform.

"Oh, ok. But before that, take a shower. You reek of dirt and sweat." He says.

"All in a day's work for an explorer." I say, and then I leave to wash up.

The evening sun creates a beautiful sunset in red, purple, pink and orange. I draw myself a bath and fill it with the scent of vanilla and apples. Our bathroom had a giant tub. It's two steps down to the bottom and the soap causes me to almost slip. There's a thick layer of bubbles and I ease down into the warm water and sit, up to my neck in suds. I stare at the ceiling inhaling the sweet scent. I rub my arms feeling the essence of the soap coat my body. I peer around the bathroom until I remember the little TV we had installed above the bathtub. I dry my hand before I reach for the remote, and click through the channels.

After about fifteen minutes, I decide to get out and towel off. I pat myself dry and go to my room with a towel around my waist. I find something clean to wear and head downstairs. I find my plate set at my place at the table. I enjoy it in the living room with my mother who's watching TV. Once I finish, I place my plate in the sink and head upstairs. My bags are already packed for the trip so I just sit down at my desk. I put on some music and look through Namine's sketches again.

She really had an amazing talent. As I flip through the pages, I come to a halt as I reach a plant that was the color brown. It had five petals, and thorns tracing along the stem. The petals had a white outline then a brown center fading lightly as it reaches the middle. I don't know why it would stop me but I can't seem to take my eyes off it. Then once I read the name, I suddenly begin to gag.

Bear's Wish.

How is it that the name didn't alert me before? Was it because Namine was the one holding the book? Nonetheless, it's here now, and I can almost smell its stench. They say when something traumatizing happens to you at a young age, it leaves a scar on you for life. My dad's attack by the bear, not so much traumatized me, but in a way it alerted me. That's the best way I can describe it. If I had feared bears because of the event, I never would've visited the woods again. And there's a fare amount of them living in the woods of Twilight Town.

One thing people don't know is that my father had walked away injured, but also as a winner. I'd imagine he'd left an even worse scar on the bear. From what my dad told me, while he walked away with half a leg, the bear limped away with one dead eye, his body littered with my father's arrows, and a lust for revenge. This is more than just a picture of a flower. It's the bear's message to me. A promise. A promise of revenge, because no one else experienced that attack but my family, let alone walk away with pride.

Positioned on the page, the white and brown flower is a personal message to me. It speaks of unfinished business. It whispers, _I will find you. I will reach you. Perhaps I'm already on your trail. _


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, my mother rouses me before dawn for the trip. I wash up and pull on trousers, a plain white shirt, and my hunting boots. I pack my game back along with a waterproof jacket in case of a sudden weather change.

My dad loads my bags in the car while my mom starts the engine. I don't get why I have to go to the school when the woods are within walking distance from my house. I can get there in less than ten minutes if I take my skateboard. But Mr. Oakson told me we're heading to a different set of woods outside of town.

I didn't think there were any others out there. But I was excited. A chance to explore an unfamiliar environment. I can't help but feel he did this on purpose for me. Not exactly in a bad way, but almost like a test. He knows I know the woods in town like the back of my hand. This must be a test to see how I do in an unfamiliar place.

While others would be discouraged, I'm excited. I've been meaning to put my survival skills to the test. My dad brings me my bow and two sheaths of arrows. Each sheath containing twelve arrows, so I have a total of twenty-four. I sling one sheath over my shoulder, and pack the other with my luggage. I keep the bow in my lap as I get in the car. I feel hesitant for a minute, but after saying goodbye and going over everything with my dad on survival, I feel a bit better. I bring the book and keep it safely within my jacket.

I feel, wrong, leaving my father, but I know I shouldn't be. I guess I have a hard time letting go. I feel the temptation that I need to stay whenever the opportunity – wait that sounds too willing – whenever the burden of leaving arises. My father always insists I leave, but it just makes me want to stay more. Knowing he'll be with my mother while I'm gone eases my nerves.

As if she knows what I'm thinking, I feel my mother gently place her hand in mine, while it's resting on the council. I feel her give it a reassuring squeeze. I know my father's in good hands, but the ceases to leave me. I can't force myself to stop even when I go through all the reasons why I should. _He's a grown man. He's had more experience hunting than you. He's safe at home. Mom's an amazing nurse. He's saved you many times before. He can take care of himself._

When we arrive, I help mom unload the car and with a quick kiss goodbye, I walk up the entrance of the school and sign in. Once I'm accounted for, I'm authorized to stay in the gym until the buses have arrived. I pick a seat in the back and lean against the wall with my ipod in. I keep an eye out for Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Namine. They don't arrive yet, but I see Seifer and his gang walk in. _You've got to be kidding me_ I think. I can feel their eyes on me, I peek out of the corner of my eye and barely catch Seifer's smirk.

I've never seen him come on this trip once. I figured he thought he was 'too cool' for such a lame experience. What's his point in coming here? Did he really need to be better than me at everything? Or was this payback since I won The Struggle Tournament? Whatever the case, I'm annoyed at his presence. And the last time I checked, Seifer was never really the outdoor's kind of guy. Even if he did go, he'd be completely helpless and incompetent even with a weapon at hand.

It's around seven in the morning when I finally see Hayner arrive with Pence and Olette. I run down to them, and they leave their things by mine until departure. Olette told me Namine was on her way when she last texted her. Knowing Namine, she'd want to get here soon so we can sit on the same bus together given this is her first trip.

I soon see her walk through the double doors with a nervous stance. Holding her bag in one hand, the other grasping her arm. She peers around the room until her eyes find me. I see her smile as she hurries over. Soon the buses arrive and Hayner, Pence and I help load our luggage onto the bus we're going to take.

We load a seat with our bags and my bow and arrows and we settle into our seats. I don't know how, but I'm seated with Olette and Namine while Hayner and pence sit in the seat across from us. I'm in the middle and I can't help but feel they planned this. Seifer joins our bus and sits in front of us. I see Vivi get on the bus with a bag that seemed a little too big for him. He struggles to hold it and finally I couldn't take it. I help him catch the bag as he's about to fall. I take it and load it onto a vacant seat in front of Hayner and Pence.

"Thanks Roxas." He says and I give him a friendly smile. He then takes s seat next to Rai.

I have nothing to hold against Vivi, and he's by far my favorite when it comes to befriending a rival. He's actually nice and he's pretty modest about being tuff. He's done nothing to make me brand him as an enemy, so I don't know why he was with Seifer. I think he looks to him a role model, but that still doesn't answer why. There are far better role models out there than Seifer. But it's his choice.

Once the buses pull out of the parking lot, I put in my ipod while Namine reads a book and Olette talks with Pence. Soon the conversation ends and I give her one of the ear buds. We sit there listening to my music as the bus travels along the highway. We both soon doze off and the next time I surface, both Namine and Olette are resting their heads on my shoulders. I peer over and Hayner and Pence act dumb, but they're snickering. After about an hour of driving, the bus begins to slow down. I wake Olette and Namine, but instead of finding a wooded area, we find we're stuck in traffic.

I get up from my seat and find Mr. Oakson in the first seat directly behind the driver. "Hey Mr. Oakson, how much longer until we reach the woods?" I ask.

"Not much I promise. The reason we left so early was to avoid traffic and look at us now." He says.

"Oh the irony." I say. Then make my way back to my seat.

Once we've cleared the heavy traffic, the bus drives smoothly once again. After about forty-minutes, it's around late afternoon. Some students are complaining while others remain oblivious and just talk about missing a week of school. I converse with Olette while Namine has dozed off again. I peer over at Namine while Olette's occupied talking with Hayner. While there's nothing romantic, she looks so angelic. I wonder if everyone looks so peaceful when they're sleeping.

Suddenly the bus shakes and jerks to the left. It then begins to swerve out of control. The students begin to shriek and the driver clearly cannot seem to find out what's wrong. We're rocked back and forth and some students fall over each other. Namine and Olette hang onto me like vises as I grip the seat with my hands and nails. Students continue to cry as the driver can't seem to regain control.

I shake myself loose from Olette and Namine's grip and struggle to reach Mr. Oakson from the rocking. I have no choice but to yell, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know!" he says. "Everyone remain calm, and stay in your seats as best you can!"

Some students quiet down. I quickly find an open seat and open the window to see the problem. I stick my head out, gripping onto the side of the bus. I get the faint smell of burnt rubber. I look down and see a layer of rubber from the front left tire had been singed off. I turn and find the same result for the tire behind it.

I duck back in and head toward the emergency back door. I open it and the bus stays straight for a split second. I look to my right and see the row of light posts. I suddenly get the idea. I quickly grab my bow and arrows along with a rope someone packed and head back to the exit. I quickly slice the rope in half and string the first half onto one arrow and clench it between my teeth as I crawl to the edge of the exit door, struggling to keep my breakfast down. I wrap it around the bar connecting the back tires close to the gas exhaust. Then I knot the second half of the rope to it and a second arrow and load it in the bow.

"Everyone go to the front of the bus!" I scream.

Hayner, Pence and Olette as well as Mr. Oakson manage to get everyone to the front. After getting a feel for how the bus is swerving, I shoot and the arrow catches on the concrete divider. The bus jerks to a stop and I barely catch myself when it does. But with everyone at the front, it stops with both ends planted on the road. The truck came to a dead halt. I jump out and retrieve my arrows and put them back in the sheath, not wanting to lose them now. Mr. Oakson and the driver exit the bus, but order the students to stay inside.

They walk around the bus to inspect the cause and damage. I join them at the front while the driver inspects the tire. I sling the sheath over my shoulder and keep the bow at my side. Several girls from inside call to me about my 'Heroic' and 'Smart' deed. They begin to talk about how smart and brave I am, along with some compliments that aren't even related to the almost near-death experience. I barely listen and watch as the driver tries to find the cause. I look around the highway, and something catches my senses.

It's dead quiet.

I look around and there are no other cars on the road. We're completely alone. I divert Mr. Oakson's attention, "Hey Mr. O,"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Something tells me we're not in Twilight Town anymore." I say.

He looks around and sees the predicament. "Well that's strange. I assume we were only swerving for two minutes."

"Do you know where we are?" I ask.

"I'm afraid not." He says.

"I do." The driver suddenly interjects. "We're just on the outskirts of Twilight Town. We must've spun the wrong way while I was trying to regain control."

"But don't you think it's weird how we didn't hit any other cars." I ask.

"You may call it weird, I call it a miracle." He says.

"Maybe, but even with the screams, don't you think we still would've heard the cars and horns?" I ask, rather suspicious.

"Well, at least we're alive." Is all says. I feel he's intentionally avoiding my question. But I don't have time to ponder on it because I soon hear Olette, Pence and Hayner exit the bus.

"What's going on?" Olette asks.

"Well, we're lost." I say bluntly.

"Are we going to be ok?" Pence asks.

"Maybe." The driver says. "The closest toll booth is twenty miles away. I can head there and make a call." He suggests.

Twenty miles is a long way to get. Especially on foot. I'm greatly apprehensive, but at least it's a plan or at least a straw to grasp.

"Why don't we all go?" I suggest before I can stop myself.

Everyone looks at me with shock. "Roxas, having all these students walk twenty miles, that's a little brutal. Even if you're used to it." Mr. Oakson says.

"Well, why don't we follow him until we find some woods or shelter? Then we'll leave him and he can bring a search team for us." I say.

The both ponder on it for a while. It's better than having him go alone. Even if it meant dragging the extra weight of the students. And if nothing else, we'll be closer than just staying put. Everyone can carry their own luggage, and we'll rest during the night. Not to mention we won't find any food sources if we stay here.

"Are there even woods around here?" Pence asks.

"Oh sure," said the driver. "We should see them after about six miles."

"All right everyone! Come on out!" Mr. Oakson calls.

One by one the students file out of the bus. They all gather along the concrete divider while Mr. Oakson explains. The driver talks about how the tires might've gotten overheated and the traction with the road might've caused friction burn. When he talks about walking for the day, he thankfully didn't mention how it was my idea. The students complain about walking but are quick to hush once Mr. Oakson explains the plan.

While the students organize their luggage and ready their packs, I hop back on the bus to fetch my second sheath of arrows. I hear a voice calls behind me, "Is that really worth the extra weight?"

I turn and find Vivi. "Well yea, they've already saved us. Can't afford to lose them now." I say.

Once everything's gathered, the driver calls the station on the radio and they're informed about our distress. We start walking. Judging from the sun's position, it's around early afternoon. As we walk along the road, I notice a pattern. The driver of the bus is leading the way, then Mr. Oakson, then me. No other students pass me. Not even Seifer. I see Hayner on my left, Pence on my right, and I assume Olette's behind me with Namine.

After we've walked for about three hours, I can already hear students complaining about hunger. It must be around lunch time at school right about now. I keep an eye on the sky for any signs of birds or geese. There's also another problem. Water. I assume no one thought to bring bottled water so might as well say we're out. Then a thought hits me, what if there's no other source for a while? Most of the students won't last long without it. For a few days, I'll be able to function, but I'll have unpleasant symptoms of dehydration. But after that, I'll deteriorate into helplessness.

As I'm wallowing in my thoughts, I look up at the sky, and spot something on a streetlight. A bird. A red-tailed hawk. A bird of prey is an excellent clue to where prey could be. Many think its weird hawks hang around highways. A reason being, according to experts, they can spot small prey, say mice along the sides of the road. Both of us being predators I take note of his existence. Wait, he's a hawk. A bird. Food.

I pause and stare at it. He'll most likely be the only food until nightfall. Never really needing to taste hawk, I simply remember that he's a bird, like a duck. I hear someone call me and I look at Pence and other students watching me. I glance up to Mr. Oakson, and with a slight imperceptible nod of his head. I load an arrow in my bow and aim high. The bird must not have thought we were a threat because the moment he cocks his head in my direction, the arrow has shot him in the eye.

He falls and I catch him in my game bag, now relieved I packed it. I place it on the ground and wriggle my arrow out of its socket and place it back in the bag. Some students gasp and gag, but Mr. Oakson informs me to save it if we don't find any other game. I wipe the arrowhead on the bottom of my shoe, and then wipe my shoe on the road. I say nothing but continue walking behind Mr. Oakson.

We continue on and soon after another hour, I look back and see several students slump down against the wall, exhausted. It's only been a day and they're dehydrating fast. I try and think of everything I know about finding water. It's around two o'clock I hear someone say, and then I hear someone call me. I look back and see Olette looking incredibly lightheaded. I take her in my arms and order her to sit. I examine her face and it's not white, but milky. I tell her to stick out her tongue, and there's a dry patch that refuses to moisten. Now I know we're headed for trouble.

I have no choice but to bring out the hawk I shot earlier. Mr. Oakson doesn't protest, and I pull it out. In no time, I've cleaned and gutted the bird, leaving the head, feet, tail, skin, and innards along the wall. Many people, even boys, gag and turn ghost white at my work. I'm wishing for a fire – eating raw poultry can give you an unpleasant stomach flu, learned that the hard way.

I kneel down in front of Olette hand feed her one leg, and she eats it well. I'm reluctant to know she still has an appetite. A bad stomach flu is worth the risk if it meant keeping Olette hydrated. The meat stops whatever grumbling in her stomach but does little to quench her thirst. I wrap up the rest of the bird for later, and while students complain, they know there's not enough to go around. They'll have no choice but to suck it up. Olette won't last any longer. Water is my main priority now.

Twilight is closing in and I am ill at ease. I'm carrying Olette in my arms, and she peacefully rests her head on my shoulder. We continue to walk and soon Olette wakes and she has enough strength to carry herself. I gently set her down and she's a little apprehensive, worried about how her legs might bare her weight. She manages well. As we're walking, there's grass patches and traffic signs. I become aware of the dryness in my throat and mouth, the cracks in my lips. We've been moving all day long. It's been hot and we've all sweat a lot. It's clear we need to set up camp soon. I don't think we need to worry about concealment since the road's bare.

As Mr. Oakson's instructing about setting up camp, at one point I hear a noise. I walk away from Mr. Oakson ignoring the stares I'm getting. I know they're not loathsome since everyone has decided to trust me since I know what I'm doing. I listen again and the noise sounds again. I pull forward my bow, but I've only startled a rabbit. "Good to see you." I whisper. Wait, a rabbit! If there's one rabbit, there could be hundreds just waiting to be snared. And it has to drink too. I just have to find out where.

I call Mr. Oakson, thankfully the rabbit stays frozen in place. He sees me and yet is curious. Knowing enough people trust me to follow me, I bolt forward once the rabbit makes the decision to run. There's the sound of my name being called behind me but I don't stop. I sprint at my fullest speed. I keep a good distance behind him, and he never leaves my vision. In the distance, I see patches of green. I take the risk of looking up and see the tree line of a forest Yes! Finally!

At the edge of the woods, I turn for one instant to survey the road. Several students lag behind Mr. Oakson who's lagging behind me. I can see his face lighten at the sight of the woods. It's a thing of beauty. I continue running until the woods have hidden me from the roads, and then slow to a steady jog once I know I've lost the rabbit. Not like I need it anymore. The woods begin to evolve, and the pines are intermixed with a variety of trees, some I recognize, some completely foreign to me. Being in the woods is rejuvenating. I'm glad for the solitude, even though it's an illusion since I have people with me.

Suddenly the running was the biggest mistake I've made. The world begins to spin and when I feel like I'm about to hit ground, I feel a strong pair of arms catch me. Mr. Oakson. And he's looking just as winded as I am. I press forward and I hear him order the students to stop, catch their breath as I leave them behind. I'm the only he trusts to keep going. I don't hear any pursuers.

I break out the hawk and eat the meat raw, not even caring about the consequences that could come. Just wanting to tame the hunger and thirst inside me. My mind seems foggy and forming a plan is hard. I lean back against the trunk of a tree, one finger gingerly stroking the sandpaper surface of my tongue. I'm too far for anyone to find me, and the ground's dry so I haven't left footprints. I need to keep going, but I want to give up. I quickly think of Olette. I need to find water for her.

I grit my teeth and pull myself to my feet. My sheaths seem to have tripled in weight. I find a broken branch that will do for a walking stick and I start off. I feel like an old piece of leather, drying and cracking in the humidity. Every step is an effort, but I refuse to stop. I refuse to sit down. If I sit, there's a good chance I won't be able to get up again, that I won't even remember my task.

But by early evening, I know the end is coming. My legs are shaking and my heart is too quick. I keep forgetting exactly what I'm doing. I've stumbled repeatedly and managed to regain my feet, but when the stick slides out from under me, I finally tumble to the ground unable to get up. I let my eyes close.

_This is all right,_ I think. _This is not so bad here._ The air is less hot, signifying the night's approach. There's a slight, sweet scent that reminds me of lilies. My fingers stroke the smooth ground, sliding easily across the top.

My fingertips make small swirling patterns in the cool, slippery earth. _I love mud,_ I think. How many times I've tracked game with the help of its soft, readable surface. Good foe bee stings too. Mud. Mud. Mud! My eyes fly open and I dig my fingers into the earth. It is mud! My nose lifts in the air. And those are lilies! Pond lilies!

I crawl now, through the mud, dragging myself toward the scent. Five yards from where I fell, I crawl through a tangle of plants into a pond. Floating on the top, yellow flowers in bloom, are my beautiful lilies.

It's all I can do not to plunge my face into the water and gulp down as much as I can hold. But I have just enough sense left to abstain. With trembling hands, I scoop up some water and drink from my hands. I take five to six gulps, feeling my throat heal with every swallow. Within thirty minutes, I drink an entire half gallon. By the time I finish my second, I feel remarkably better.

Since I don't have any canteens with me, I spend the next hour catching some of those little fish I saw as I sipped, digging up the roots of the pond lilies to make a nice meal. I quickly hurry back to the camp on better, quicker feet now that I'm hydrated. I see the glow of the campfire and the minute I step into sight, I'm swarmed with people begging me for water. I gather every holder and canteen everyone has and make my – now easy – trek back to the pond. I fill up every single one to the very brim. I return and hand everyone their canteen. They praise and thank me like I'm a miracle. I remind everyone not to gulp so harshly.

"Slowly, easy now." I say.

Everyone quenches their thirst and I help Olette with her shaky hands. Soon everyone feels ten times better than they did before. Mr. Oakson roasts the roots and fish as I make sure everyone feels normal, and is well hydrated. All the students are soon brimming with joy and happiness to rid themselves of their sandpaper tongues. I see the driver join us and it takes everything I have not to throw him out back onto the road. But once I see the look on his face once Mr. Oakson hands him some water, some of my defenses melt.

I sit down next to Hayner, Pence, Namine and Olette as the fire provides what little light we have. I'm so relieved to see the color return to Olette's face in a matter of minutes. She looks much better and I'm immensely relieved. We all enjoy and divide the fish and roots. Jessie, the owner of the Accessory Shop, asks if I'll hunt for more food, and I tell her I'll start at dawn.

Once the moon has risen, everyone begins to settle into their sleeping bags. I keep my bow loaded and at my side just in case. I stare blankly at the fire as it cracks and brews. I reach for Olette in the twilight, clamp my hand on her leg, and pull myself over to her. Her voice remains steady as she croons Namine. I curl up with her and unzip our sleeping bags and overlap them, doubling the layer since the night emits a dank chill. With her brush with death, I feel more protective of her than ever.

Despite the disagreeable conditions, I'm glad to have time with her. My extreme preoccupation since I came here – no, since my father's accident, really has left little attention for her. I haven't been watching over her the way I should, the way I used to.

I realize I've never even bothered to ask her about how she's handling the shock of what's happened so far. "So, how are you liking the trip?" I offer. We both share a laugh.

"Right now?" she asks, amusingly. "This is honestly the most exciting trip by far." She says. And a shy smile crosses her lips, and even with the fire I can see her turn slightly pink. "I feel safer knowing you here."

I feel my cheeks flush, and am relieved knowing that the fire can hide it. But I willingly smile as I stare at her green eyes. Namine has long slipped into a deep slumber. So Olette goes ahead and tells me all that's happened in her life before the trip and up until now. Our attention has now been turned to only each other. Pulling me closer, brushing the hair back behind her ear with my fingers.

We're both toasty warm and she snuggles down gratefully. I pull her head down to use my arm as a pillow; the other rests protectively over her. I've never really held anyone like this in such a way in a long time. I wonder if anyone else's arms have made her feel so safe. Once she finishes, there's a moment of silence. Nothing awkward, just the result of a long conversation.

Then I hear a chattering. I have my hand on my bow when I see Namine shivering in her sleeping bag. I gently get up from my spot with Olette and go over. I whisper her name and I barely catch my name through her chattering teeth. I feel her forehead and the poor thing is chilled to the bone.

"Namine." I whisper. "You should get closer to the fire." I suggest, giving her shoulder a gentle shake.

"Can you sleep with me?" she asks.

I'm momentarily shocked, but then I realize she must be in a daze. Not fully awake, and unaware of what she's saying. I'm not one to say no to someone in time of need, and I suppose this counts. I reach out to touch her cheek and she catches my hand and presses it against her lips. I remember my father doing this very thing to my mother and I wonder where Namine picked it up. Since I didn't change out of my hunting clothes, I'm still fairly warm from the sleeping bags with Olette.

I don't dare myself to look at the expression on her face. I'm not even sure she heard Namine. I'm hoping not, and yet I can almost sense her disappointment. I then crawl over to Namine's side and wrap her in my arms. I can feel her still shivering and her skin's unnaturally cold. I prop myself on one elbow and my eyes train on the world ahead of me. I rub my hand on her arm in an attempt to warm her.

This is the least I could do for her after what she's done for me. During my disorientation moments in town a year back, I've stopped trusting people. They would only tell me lies and I was never sure who to believe. But Namine was honest, and she helped to fill in the blanks whenever she could. There was a moment when I felt a bond form between us. Not love, but trust. And when she was taken, my world was shattered. So I'm relieved to see, feel her again.

I brush the loose strands of her hair off her forehead. Never having been in love, I had no idea what gestures could indicate as signals of affection. This gesture was natural and comforting. But I know to others it could be seen as what a boyfriend would do to his girlfriend. I'm just hoping I'm not crossing an unknown line. I'm still stroking her hair when she falls asleep. When she does, her body slowly stops its shivering.

I look up and see almost everyone, including Olette has fallen asleep. I crawl back into my own sleeping bag, still not bothering to change. I stare at the endless diamond sky, and a small smile crosses my face. Stars are so beautiful. They can illuminate the sky and they give me an unknown sense of peace. My eyelids begin to feel heavy and I slowly drift into sleep.

The sun rises in the sky and even through the canopy it still seems overly bright. I rise early and gather my game bag and bow. I look and see Mr. Oakson still sleeping. I'm not sure what time I went to sleep, but I certainly felt well rested. At the last minute, I remember the medical book Namine helped me create. I pack it on the inside of my jacket, along with a wire I dug out of Mr. Oakson's duffle bag. I stalk through the woods with my bow loaded and listening for grass being stomped.

I take a moment to envelop myself in the solitude and quiet. I walk lazily for a good ten minutes, and then continue on hunting. By late morning, I have a dozen fish, a gallon of berries, three fat rabbits that dangle from my belt, two squirrels, and a bag of greens. I've decided I've gathered enough for today and head back to camp. As I approach, I hear chatter, indicating everyone was awake. I reach the site and I'm suddenly swarmed.

I figured it was because I had food, but something felt amiss. I drop the food and walk through the crowd. I find Hayner, Pence, Olette and Namine. But they're more relieved to see me than I am them.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"People were looking for you. We were hoping you would know." says Hayner.

Me? Why would I know? What would I know? But the as I do a sweep of the camp, I see the problem.

Mr. Oakson is nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN "BECAUSE YOU LIVE" BY JESSE MCCARTNEY**

* * *

Panic begins to set in. But I need to calm myself since everyone else is freaking out. I do what I naturally do when something's missing and that's check for clues. I walk to the spot where Mr. Oakson was sleeping and kneel down. I find no signs that he was dragged away by anyone or anything. There are no signs of a struggle, no prints. But the one thing that eased me the most was the sight of the driver gone as well.

Immediately I figured it out.

Mr. Oakson must've gone with the driver to the toll booth. I know for a fact that the driver couldn't even make it five miles without someone helping him since he's hopeless in the wild. And yet I want to scream since Mr. Oakson just got up and left an X amount of students alone in the woods.

There's got to be more to this than what it seems. Knowing Mr. Oakson, this has to have some kind of message. He knows the risks about leaving kids alone in the woods. He wouldn't leave unless . . . unless he knows they'll be okay. That they're in good hands and they'll stay alive. I can't help but think he means me. I have to bite my lip not to scream every foul name I know to him. How could he leave the burden of providing for the students all on my shoulders?! Who knows how long it'll take for them to arrive, and all these mouths always asking for more?! I might as well die in a hole!

Someone calls me and shakes my shoulder. I stretch up and find all eyes on me. I explain everything to them, or at least try to. The minute I told them about why Mr. Oakson left, their hopes almost dropped. With Mr. Oakson being the authority figure, it felt like there were no rules anymore. What person would listen to someone the same age as them? Unless that person showed real authority, then we might as well say we're dead.

"Look!" I shout. "We just need to keep moving and wait until they arrive back with help." I say.

"Well which way do we go?" asks Hayner. "Which way is even north?"

I look around and for some reason I'm drawn to the fire pit. I look at the logs and see they've been, changed. They've been knocked over a certain way. Rather than the scattered aftermath of stomping the fire out, they've been put out and pushed over, all facing the same direction. I stand still for a minute and I feel a gust of wind. I feel it blow from the direction the logs are pointed. Since the prevailing winds are from the north in Twilight Town, then the logs are basically pointing us to where we need to go.

"This way." I say.

"How do you know?" Olette asks.

"As a bit of help, Mr. Oakson took it upon himself to leave us a little hint." I gesture toward the logs. "These are his clue. North is this way." I confirm.

"Are you sure?" Pence asks.

"Positive."I assure.

"Okay people! Let's get a move on!" says Seifer. Says Seifer?!

He walks up and shoves me aside. I stumble back but catch myself.

"Hey! Who made you in charge?!" Hayner yells.

"I did. Since I'm the only capable leader out of everyone here," he pauses to look at me but I just roll my eyes. "And since I'm the head of the Disciplinary Committee, I'll be leading the way." he says.

"Oh yeah, Seifer's going to save us, y'know." Rai says.

It takes everything I have not to face palm my forehead.

Hayner scoffs, "Are you serious?! You can't be serious! You didn't even figure out half the things Roxas figured out! I vote we have him as leader!" he protests.

Some students mumble, but the truth is, maybe Seifer should lead. I'm not really fit to lead anyone, and Seifer seems more than capable. But there is the high risk he could get us killed. Aside from that, I just want to see him screw up. So I stay quiet. Seifer takes this as a sign that I'm stepping down from a position I never even had and just smirks. Everyone gathers their things and I make sure everyone has plenty water. Everyone takes a well deserved restroom break and once we're set, Seifer leads on. I follow behind and soon, everyone else does as well.

As we walk I find Vivi by my left side and he looks up and says nothing. But I can get the message. Even he has his doubts about Seifer leading. As the day dwells on, no one complains, or no one wants to complain and we all walk in silence. I walk ahead of Hayner, Pence and Olette. I see Namine walk level with me.

After walking in quiet for a few minutes, she finally asks a question I assume she's had on her mind for awhile, "So, when are you going to lead?"

"I'm not." I say bluntly.

"Why not? You know survival better than anyone, even Mr. Oakson." she says. This is her way of saying she knows about the untold message he left. She knows he wanted me to lead rather than Seifer. He knows I'm a survivor.

I lower my head, and she says nothing. I don't really think I'm cut out as a leader. Not just because of the pressure, but because of the stress of everybody questioning you, doubting you. Although, I probably have more support than Seifer. But as much as I hate to admit it, I admire Seifer for his leadership. He can handle it better than me. But the main reason being letting everyone down. Filling their minds with hope, and have it all come crashing down. If Seifer fails, then everyone will hate him rather than me.

While my intension would to be actually getting everyone out alive, I get the feeling that Seifer's partially in it for power and control. It's no wonder he's head of the Disciplinary Committee. As we continue walking, things look like they might be calm for the day, until Jesse calls from behind, "Seifer, can we stop and rest? I'm feeling rather disgusting. Can we take a bath or something?"

"Not yet, we've only been walking for two hours." He snaps.

"Yes, but don't forget, in your haste to get us moving, we skipped the breakfast Roxas gathered." Hayner interjects.

There's more mumbling and Seifer says, "I would stop, but in case you haven't noticed, there's no water anywhere." He says.

"Well, what about that pond where Roxas got the water from?" Namine gently suggests.

"We're pretty far from that. Especially since it was south of the campsite." I say.

Some random student from the back asks if I can find another water source. I'm hesitant and Seifer's quick to jump in, "Excuse me, but I'm leading this group-"

"Badly." Hayner interrupts, and that draws out snickers from some students.

"And I say we keep going until we find water." He orders.

Suddenly, I'm filled with anger, "What do you expect Seifer? Water to just show up right in front of you the minute you make the next step?" I say harshly. "You have to actually put in the effort to find it. Not to mention we need more food."

Seifer stares daggers at me, but I don't back down. "Well then, please lead the way, loser." I tighten my grip on my bow and it takes everything I have not to shoot him.

Once I hear the grumbling in my stomach, I step forward. I look back and see Hayner not far behind with Pence, Olette and Namine. I establish the slow hunter's tread I use when tracking game. Within a few minutes, I spot a rabbit and make my first kill today. It's not my usual clean shot through the eye, but I'll take it. I stow it in my game bag and continue on. Soon, our water supply gets dangerously low. After about an hour, I find a stream, shallow but wide, and more than sufficient for everyone's needs. The sun's hot and severe, so I instruct everyone to bathe.

Everyone's apprehensive, so I strip down to my underclothes and wade into the mild current. I'm filthy from head to toe. I try splashing myself, but eventually just lie down in the water for a few minutes, letting it wash off the soot. I peer over and almost all of the girls are pink and giggling. Jesse finally steps forward, unable to take her own stench anymore, and strips to her undergarments and dives into the stream. Soon all the students join in the bath.

We stay in the stream for a good two hours and even decided to have a little fun. Hayner and Pence started a splashing competition, and I would pick up Olette or Namine and spin them around and plop them into the water. After rinsing ourselves and our clothes, we all sit on the edge of the bank in the sun for a bit, enjoying the food I had captured for breakfast. Refreshed, we dress in the damp clothing knowing the sun will dry them soon enough.

"Okay everyone! Let's all get moving! We're burning daylight!" Seifer calls.

"Where do we go now?" Pence asks.

Without thinking, I say, "Following the stream against its current seems the smartest course of action."

I get a few looks, but soon everyone agrees, and I can sense the scowl Seifer's probably giving me. We're traveling uphill now, which I prefer, with a source of fresh water not only for myself but possible game. I easily take out a strange bird that must be some form of wild turkey. Anyway, it looks plenty edible to me. By late afternoon, I decide to build a fire to cook the meat along with the rabbit. No one protests, except Seifer but he's easily overruled. I clean the game, taking extra care with the bird, but there's nothing alarming about it. Once the feathers are plucked, it's no bigger than a chicken, but it's plump and firm.

I easily start a fire and hand everyone a piece of the rabbit or bird whichever they chose. It's around mid-evening and we continue enjoy the meal. Olette contributes a big handful of some sort of starchy root to the meal. Roasted over the fire, they have the sharp sweet taste of parsnip. The bird has delicious meat that's so fatty, the grease drips down your face when you bite into it.

I randomly begin to wonder what it is about me – besides my survival skills – that draws the students to trust me and nominate me as a leader. My skills were only half the reason, what else is there? Could it be my bow? But there are other people who have pocket knives. And then I realize, I'm the only one with a _real_ weapon. A pocket knife is accessible to everyone, but my bow is a rarity. It gave me a sense of power I didn't even know I had.

The weapon gave everyone an entirely different perspective on me. I know Seifer's a tough guy. But I am not just merely prey that runs and hides or takes desperate measures. If any creature bigger than me broke through the trees right now, I wouldn't flee, I'd shoot. I find I'm actually anticipating the moment with pleasure.

I excuse myself once I've had enough, and bring along the wire I took from Mr. Oakson before he left, and set up a snare line. I keep track of where I go by scraping the trees with my arrows marking a trail. I stalk around the woods with my bow loaded and try my best to gather enough food for the breakfast tomorrow. I find no animals, not even a squirrel. I try not to get to down, when night falls, I can still shoot an animal in almost complete darkness and still take it down with one arrow.

I decide I need to get back to the students, but I feel bad leaving empty handed. I'm not sure how long I was gone, but once I come back, twilight has fallen and I find the students all snuggled in their sleeping bags and huddled around the fire which has had new logs added. I feel weird walking in and not having anything in my hands, but then I see quite the gathering of roots, nuts, greens, and even some berries. I walk up and everyone's quiet. I set my bow down, close to my side and take a seat next to Pence.

"What's this?" I ask.

"In a way, it's a thank you." Hayner says.

"Huh?"

"We wanted to do something for you since you've kept us alive. We felt kind of bad since you're doing so much for us, so we figured we do a little gathering ourselves." Olette says.

"Just as a way to show you how much we appreciate you and your enormous effort to keep us alive." Namine adds.

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude and thanks. I feel a warm feeling inside me and I can't stop the smile that crawls onto my face, not that I'd want to. This is so sweet and kind of them. I never really minded providing food for them, hunting was a natural joy for me. Not to mention I was completely overtaken by the instinct to survive and keep everyone alive. But it was a big responsibility feeding so many mouths. If it weren't for my father teaching me, I don't know what would've happened.

"Thank you. Thank you guys so much. This is so kind." I utter.

"Well, don't thank us yet. Some of these could be poisonous. We need you to check." Pence says. I laugh and pull out the medical book Namine and I made.

She pulls up next to me and we both go over all the berries, plants and nuts. Half the berries I know are safe, and once we finish, everything is deemed edible. I then remember my snare line. I go back and check every one, carefully resetting them. I make a mental note to take them down once we start moving again in the morning. I get a good haul from the traps – six rabbits, three squirrels, and even a fox that got its paws stuck in two snares.

I'm back at the campsite, now feeling better I've brought something back and stow them away in my game bag. We spare the berries and cook two rabbits. By the time night falls, it's safe to say that almost everyone has a full stomach. I'm the only one awake, yet I never feel drowsy. I get up and walk around relieved to be doing something after sitting around. I creep silently through the shadows, letting them conceal me. When I find a willow, I scurry up it and nestle in a fork in the tree. I pull out the last wing from the bird I shot and once I finish it, the bird is history.

Mr. Oakson's been gone for a whole day now. I hope he's at least made out as well as we have. While he has way less dead wait – wait, that's a little too harsh, especially after their effort to thank me – less inventory, than I do, I feel that we've had better luck at food and water. I randomly start daydreaming about food. Real food. Particularly the decadent dishes served around town and at home. The chicken in creamy orange sauce. The cakes and pudding. Bread and butter. Noodles in red sauce.

I suck on a few mint leaves and tell myself to get over it. Mint is good because we drink mint tea after supper often, so many tricks my stomach into thinking eating time is over. Sort of.

Dangling up in the tree, with the cool night breeze brushing my face, a mouthful of mint, my bow and arrows at hand . . . this is the most relaxed I've been since the bus crashed two days ago. I sit poised in the fork, leaning my head back against the trunk.

I end up sleeping there the entire night. The next thing I hear is the light calling of my name. My eyes flutter open and I lean forward stretching. I hear my name again and I look down and find Pence directly under my branch.

"Hey Pence!" I call.

He looks up and smiles, "Glad to see you're okay. We woke up and you were gone." He says.

"Oh no, just a little stargazing." I joke and I jump down from the tree.

I follow Pence back to the campground and come to find everyone enjoying the food I caught yesterday. Olette had saved me a leg from a squirrel and rabbit and a handful of berries. Seifer once again takes the reins of leadership and says we'll be walking the whole day, only three breaks for bathroom or water whatever the case. I'm in charge of finding food and gathering whatever I can, and everyone's supposed to be asleep by the time the fire's gone out.

Well you have to admit, it's better than how he led yesterday.

We're walking along and everyone seems in a better mood today. Things seem to be lighting up. Somewhere along the hike, Hayner had created a homemade slingshot. It's pretty good and Rai had gotten hold of a rock to use as a knife. For everyone's safety, Fuu confiscated it. Up until midday, we have chipper conversations here and there and no one complains.

We crack open the remaining food we have left. That's two rabbits, one squirrel and just enough nuts and berries to last us until nightfall. We save the fox for another day. I find a small honeysuckle bush and pluck a flower. I gently pull the stamen through the blossom and set the drop of nectar on my tongue. The sweetness spreads through my mouth, down my throat, warming my veins with memories of summer.

Our hike continues on until late nightfall. I'm growing relentless as we continue on. Surely Seifer knows of late night predators. We could be easy prey, prowling through the trees, cracking twigs and dry leaves, and the chit-chat of several small groups.

Finally Pence asks the question on everyone's mind, "Seifer, are we going the right way?"

"Of course we are. Now, come on." he snaps. I pause and look up and my doubts increase dramatically. Now I know he's lead us off trail.

"Seifer, you might've gotten us lost." I say. And everyone turns their heads at me.

"What? No I didn't." he denies.

"Look up there," I point to the sky and everyone follows my finger. "That's Polaris the North Star. We should be heading in the opposite direction." I say.

"Trust me, I know where I'm going." And he continues on.

Pence walks up to my level and says, "We're sunk."

I lightly laugh and usher him to go on. We walk for a couple more hours until Seifer finally calls it a night. Everyone practically collapses onto the dirt ground. I peer at the sky and it looks like there might be rain. I pull out the wire and scamper up an old oak. Someone calls for me, but I continue on. When I'm at least twenty feet high, I find a sturdy branch and tie on end of the wire to it. Then I leap to another tree and wrap part of the wire around a think but strong branch that has a multitude of branches and leaves. I do this to several more trees and once I leap to the ground and pull, a wide canopy soon hovers over the camp.

"Wow. What's this Roxas?" I hear Namine ask as I tie down the final end of the wire.

"A cover, or canopy. It could rain tonight." I say.

"How do you know?" Hayner asks.

"See those clouds on the horizon," I point. "They've been moving in all day, it could be a passing storm, but those usually have heavy downpours." I explain.

As if on cue, a distant rumble of thunder sounds in the distance. Everyone huddles under the canopy and I build a fire and cook the fox and the remaining rabbits and squirrel. Namine and Pence pass out the berries. Suddenly a crack of thunder right above the tree line scares everyone and forces Olette into my arms. Several students gather together as a lightning bolt is visible for a split second. Another thunder echoes and I can feel Olette cringe.

She's always had a natural fear of thunder. It's an enormous source of anxiety for her. When she was little, it was always unpleasant. But after a bolt caught half her house on fire, she can barely force herself to walk through a heavy downpour. She once made herself so sick in anticipation of it that her mom thought she had contracted the flu. She's now trembling in my arms even with the soothing words of me and Namine. I need to find a way to calm her or else she'll soon cross the line into hysteria.

As another crack of thunder erupts, I suddenly remember what I did for Olette when we were forced to stay inside The Usual Spot due to a flood warning from another storm. Olette was scared half to death. She was only thirteen and I was fourteen. The radio we had with us had been giving us updates. They said the storm wouldn't pass until early tomorrow morning.

Olette was curled up on the couch crying and whimpering under an emergency light. It emitted a soft yellowish glow and was our only light source. The power had been knocked out all across town and that light was powered by a backup generator. The light was tempting to multiple moths and flies. The drumming of the rain on the railroad tracks above us was hitting the tracks with force.

I draped my beige jacket over Olette and pulled her close in comfort. She stayed shaking uncontrollably even when I could feel her body heat return to normal. I pulled her close enough until she was practically in my lap. She laid with her head in my chest and my chin resting on her head. She was still crying and no words of encouragement from me would make a difference.

Through her cries and gasps for breath between sobs, I barely caught the word she was trying so hard to say in her condition. "Sing."

Usually, I'd decline, but it's kind of impossible to say no to Olette, given the circumstances. Sing? Sing what? I know plenty of songs, love songs, ballads, mountain airs. But I felt like I needed to sing something related to the weather. Something to do with rain, so that Olette's fear won't be so severe whenever there's a storm. But what?

Then I knew the perfect song. And I'll gladly repeat it for her now, as I did then.

"Don't worry Olette, it'll be okay." I coo to her. She sniffs and she knows what's coming. I wipe away a stray tear and I wrap her in my arms. I begin soft and sweet in an attempt to calm her.

"_Staring out, at the rain, _

_With a heavy heart. _

_It's the end of the world in my mind._

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call."_

Olette wipes her face with her fingers as I gain her attention.

"_I've been looking for the answer._

_Somewhere._

_I couldn't see that it was right there._

_But now I know what I didn't know."_

A crack of thunder erupts as I sing the chorus, but Olette almost ignores it.

"_Because you Live,_

_And breathe. _

_Because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else could help._

_Because you Live girl,_

_My world,_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky."_

I've gained the attention of every student here, even Fuu and Rai. Apparently my voice is a soothing melody for everyone. Olette's sobs have ceased but I have to finish the song.

"_It's alright, I survived, _

_I'm alive again._

'_Cause of you, _

_Made it through every storm._

_What is life, what's the use, if you're killing time?"_

The storm rumbles and the sky flashes, but now that's all oblivious to Olette.

"_I'm so glad I found an Angel. _

_Someone._

_Who was there when all my hopes fell,_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes._

_Because you Live,_

_And breathe. _

_Because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else could help._

_Because you Live girl,_

_My world,_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky._

_Because you Live._

_I Live."_

Somewhere during the song the rain stops not gradually, but all at once. Everything has fallen silent. There's the audile sound is the fire cracking. I guess I do have some talent if I've made humans and nature fall silent. My voice has everyone hypnotized.

"_Because you live_

_There's a reason why,_

_I carry on when I lose the fight. _

_I want to give what you've given me._

_Always."_

As I sing the final stanza, the downpour ends and there's the residual drippings of water from branches.

"_Because you Live,_

_And breathe. _

_Because you make me believe in myself, _

_When nobody else could help._

_Because you Live girl,_

_My world,_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky._

_Because you Live,_

_And breathe. _

_Because you make me believe in myself, _

_When nobody else could help._

_Because you Live girl,_

_My world,_

_Has everything I need to survive._

_Because you Live._

_I Live._

_I Live."_

Olette's eyes have actually fluttered shut. Her chest moves. Everything's still and quiet. Then almost eerily, songbirds begin to sing. It's not my melody, but it's as if my voice had encouraged them to vocalize their melodies into the moist air.

I lean forward and press my lips against her temple. Slowly so I won't disturb her, I lay her head back on the ground and release her hand that had somehow intertwined with mine during the song. The storm has past. I pull her sleeping bag over her and hoist myself up.

"Excuse me." I say barely audible. But Pence heard me and I leave out into the dark beyond.

The air's pungent with dew drops and a thick air. Nonetheless, I take deep breaths welcoming the air into my lungs. A full, beautiful moon emerges. My bow's slung over my shoulder as I prowl. Something feels, wrong. Most of my life I've protected Olette in every way I could. I've kept her safe from harm, tamed her fears, soothed her until she's calm and collected.

So why now? Why now is my heart beating quickly? I place my hand over it and breathe normally to make sure I'm not imagining it.

But it's there. And it refuses to stop no matter what I do. Why am I acting like this? What makes this occasion so different than the night we were forced to spend with each other in The Usual Spot? If any realization was supposed to happen, it would've most likely happened there. Was it because she seemed more fragile here than there?

Maybe this love isn't romantic at all. Maybe it's more like a protective love. I'm not trying to make up excuses, it's just with the current circumstances, I can't afford to think about love when I'm responsible for providing for the students. Right now, Love should be the last thing on my mind.

I'm heading back to camp and as I approach, the fire's gone out. I'm walking quietly when I hear a whisper. I freeze in place, and lean against a truck ever so slightly. I hear Namine's voice and then another I don't recognize. I peer around the trunk and see Namine talking with another classmate. She had short black hair and blue eyes like mine. Yet she had that same compassionate smile as Namine. I'd recognize her; she was rather quiet in class, but very sweet. Xion, I think her name is.

They were having a conversation which I had no intensions of hearing, until Xion whispered my name. I can't stop myself from eavesdropping. I slide down the trunk and rest as they whisper back and forth. It takes me at least five seconds after they talk to figure out what they're saying. It'd be easier if the crickets would shut up.

"That was so sweet of Roxas to sing to Olette." That's Xion.

"I know, his voice can help in many circumstances. He's very gifted yet rather modest about it." Namine says, and we both hear Xion giggle. "What?"

"It's just funny, I mean. Here's this amazing guy who has talent, who's unbelievably gorgeous, and he can hunt and survive. Yet he never seems to find the perfect girl." Xion says.

"Not like he's putting much effort into it." Namine almost admits.

"Huh?"

There's a long pause before Namine speaks again. "Roxas, never really seems to talk to girls that much. Whether he knows them or not. Let alone flirt with any of them."

"Why not? It seems any girl would love to be on his arm." Xion says.

"Probably. But, I don't know. I don't even think he's ever been in love before." Namine says

"Really?" Xion says with surprise. "Why do you think?" Xion asks.

"I guess just because he's been through a lot. Especially with his dad's attack, he probably had to take care of him for a while. Maybe that's all he's learned to feel toward people."

"Protective?" Xion asks.

"I guess." Namine simply says. "But it's understandable. I mean his dad, that's very traumatizing."

"And I guess it's what draws in so much attention for him." Xion says.

They both share a laugh. It's strange to hear Namine talk to someone about my personal life. I don't really mind except, I didn't think Namine and Xion were friends. I've never seen them talk or partner up in class, but maybe they were. They didn't exactly hate each other.

And then there's the matter of my father. It's true I was very busy caring for him, and I temporarily became head of the family. I had to mature rather early for the age of an average teenage boy. I didn't have time for a relationship, but now I do and yet I still don't try. Was it because I never had an easy time letting go? That I'll always feel like I'll have to care for my father and totally obliterate the option of dating?

"But it is one of the things girls admire about Roxas." Namine says. "He's so strong and confident and self-assured. And he does make you feel, safe. That he will protect you." she adds.

"You like him don't you?" Xion teases.

Namine says nothing, but when she speaks I can sense a smile, "Uh, a little. I mean we've been friends for awhile, and I do feel that he trusts me. But, I think he likes Olette. I mean you saw the way he cradled her during the storm.'

"That was simply a spare-the-moment thing. You know just because she was scared." Xion assures her.

"Even if it was that, he's more in love with the wild than girls. He comes to the woods everyday and stays until evening. I'm not really that active." Namine says.

"You think he'll like a girl who's active?" Xion asks.

"Maybe, but it's not like that's all he's looking for in a girl." Namine says. "He looks like he'd like any girl."

"Well of course he has standards. But I mainly see the conflict between you, Roxas and Olette." Xion says.

"Conflict? What?"

"I mean come one, almost anyone can see it. If he had to fall for anyone, it'd either be you or her. Since you two are probably the only girls he actually trusts." Xion explains.

Namine smiles at the thought. And it's true. Namine and Olette were the only girls that were closest to me. But I never thought about any of them being my lover. In fact, hugging and singing to Olette was the first time that I've offered any sort of affection. I've been more like a guardian. Always saving them from trouble, being there for comfort and need. Lover? Forget it. I never gave the idea a thought.

"Well, if we ever make it out of this forest alive, I wonder who he'll chose, if he ever does." Namine yawns. "We should get some sleep."

"Right. And as for your choosing thing, I think I know the answer to that." I can just catch Xion's last words through her sleeping bag. "Roxas will pick whoever he knows will be less dead weight."


	5. Chapter 4

A chill runs through me. Have I really become that cold and calculating within a matter of days? Xion didn't say, "Roxas will pick whoever it will break his heart to give up," or even "whoever he can't live without." These would have implied I was motivated by a kind of passion. But a girl who barely knows me predicts I will choose the person who I think I "will be less dead weight." There's not the least indication that love, or desire, or even compatibility will sway me. I'll just conduct an unfeeling assessment of what my potential mates can offer me. As if in the end, it will be the question of whether an artist or a friend will be easier to provide for without much hassle.

It's a horrible thing for Xion to say, especially when she doesn't even know me. Yet Namine didn't refute. Even if it appeared like that, I had no choice but to put aside every emotion I have in order to focus on giving them food for the past days. At the moment, the choice would be simple. I can survive just fine without any of them.

In the morning, I have no time or energy to nurse wounded feelings. During a predawn breakfast of berries and squirrel, I'm notified that Mr. Oakson has been gone for three days. Surely by now he's found the toll booth and has contacted the local authorities. I don't eat a thing knowing I've got plenty of fuel from last night. Olette asks me what's wrong but I say it's nothing and brush it off. I have no reason to be mad at her, but there's plenty of anger to go around, I can't help it.

Seifer has us moving in no time and we walk through the trees. Along the hike, I snag off some moss from a nearby tree and wipe the blood off my arrows from my kills. I stay quiet and keep my eyes locked ahead. After a very annoying and rather loud argument with Seifer, we're soon back on the proper trail and moving on making great progress. I stick a few mint leaves on my tongue and fiddle with the handle of my bow.

I need to hunt. Not just for food, but I just need a way to diminish my anger and hatred or else I'll be buried.

"I'm going hunting." I say then take off in a different direction. But before I take three steps, I hear someone call behind me. I turn to see its Olette.

"Can I go with you? I don't want you going alone." She says.

I want to decline since I know she hates hunting, but Seifer literally, orders me to take her with. Not in the mood to get into another screaming match with him, I take her along. I normally wouldn't mind, but seeing how I'm in a bad mood, and I use hunting for solitude, this wasn't how I planned it.

After about thirty minutes, we reach a rocky path. We keep going in deeper and soon the rocks eventually turn to pebbles, and then, to my relief, we're back on pine needles and the gentle incline of the forest floor. I soon realize we have a problem. Navigating the rocky terrain with little to no experience – well, you're naturally going to make some noise. But even on the smooth bed of pine needles, Olette is loud. And I mean _loud_ loud, as if she's stomping her feet or something. I turn and look at her.

"What?" she asks.

"You've got to move more quietly," I say. "Forget about predators, you're chasing off every rabbit within a ten-mile radius."

"Really?" she says. "Sorry, I didn't know."

So, we start up again and she's a tiny bit better, but even with only both my ears on high alert, she's making me jump.

"Can you take off your shoes?" I suggest.

"Here?" she asks in disbelief, as if I've asked her to walk barefoot on hot coals or something. I have to remind myself that she's still not used to the woods, that it scares her. I think of my father, with his velvet tread. It's eerie how little sound he makes, even when the leaves have fallen and it's a challenge to move at all without chasing off the game. If he saw me now, he'd be laughing.

"Yes," I say patiently. "I will, too. That way we'll both be quieter." Like I was making any noise. So we both strip off our boots and socks and, while there's some improvement, I could swear she's making an effort to snap every branch we encounter.

Needless to say, although it takes about an hour to meet up with Seifer and the others, I've shot nothing. If the stream would settle down, fish would be an option, but the current's too strong. As we stop to rest and drink, I dump Olette and now Namine with some simple root-gathering chore and go hunt. But then their all left with what? A homemade slingshot and a small rock that barely qualifies as a knife to defend themselves. They'll be easy prey for predators, even though we haven't seen any.

So what I'd really like is to try and conceal them somewhere safe, then go hunt, and come back and collect them. But I have a feeling Seifer's ego isn't going to go for that suggestion.

Suddenly I hear Seifer call, "Roxas, we're low on food. You need to get some more."

_Well since you asked so nicely _"Alright, I'll go alone this time." I say.

I allow myself twenty, maybe thirty yards of hunting space. Away from Olette though, the woods come alive with animal sounds. And soon I have two rabbits and a fat squirrel to show for it. I decide it's enough. I can set snares and maybe get some fish. With Namine and Olette's roots, this will be enough.

As I head back I hear a rustling. I stay put and listen. I turn to the rustle of brush and almost send an arrow through Namine. Fortunately, I pull my bow at the last second and it sticks in an oak trunk to her left. She jumps back, flinging a handful of berries into the foliage.

My fear comes out as anger. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be running around in the woods!"

"I found some berries, but didn't know if they were poisonous. And I saw you and thought I'd ask." She says, clearly terrified yet confused by my outburst.

I know some of my anger from last night was lost in my shout, but I order myself to calm down and remind myself that she doesn't know I had eavesdropped on her conversation.

"Never mind." I say and dismiss the topic. I work my arrow out of the oak, careful not to damage the shaft. These arrows are food, safety, and life itself now.

We head back to the campground and it's around midday. In no time, I have the rabbits and squirrel roasting, the roots, wrapped in leaves, baking in the coals. The foods evenly divided and once we finish, we continue on. I'm in better spirits once we're on the move again. Now that I've hunted and let out a little anger at Namine – even if by accident – I feel better.

We're walking for several hours and one student request a bathroom break. Seifer approves and we all stop. One girl says her feet hurt and I'm quick to inspect. The poor girl's feet had multiple blisters on her feet from walking. I dig in my pocket and pull out a handful of leaves. They're the same ones Ms. Mayble uses.

"These will fix you right up." I say.

Then I place the handful in my mouth and begin to chew them. Ms. Mayble would use other methods, but it's not like we have a lot of options. After about a minute or so, I press a gloppy green wad of chewed leaves and spit on her feet. Several students 'ew' at the sight, but the girl unleashes a sound of pleasure from her mouth.

"What did you do?" Hayner asks.

"The leaves almost, leach, the pain out of the blister." I say.

Then soon I have twelve more students now begging me to do their feet. Not willing to put my mouth through the trouble, I hand them each a healthy handful and they provide the care themselves. Soon the students return and Seifer's about to get everyone hiking again, when I feel something's amiss. Namine was taking a break too. Where is she?

"Wait, where's Namine?" I ask. People look around to find her. Surely she wouldn't dare go far.

And that's when I hear the scream. A blood-curdling, heart-wrenching scream, so full of fear and pain it ices my blood. And everyone hears it too. It's young girl's scream, I know it too well. There's another high-pitched scream, this time my name. "Roxas!"

And now I'm running. I hear people trailing behind me.

"Namine!" I shout so she knows I'm near. Another agonized scream answers me. I forget where I am or what lies ahead, only knowing I must reach her, protect her. I run wildly in the direction of the voice, heedless of danger, ripping through leaves and branches, through anything that keeps me from reaching her. "Namine! I'm coming!" I cry out.

"Roxas!" She cries, and even pleads. My speed increases. Branches cut into my face and arms. But I am getting closer to her. Closer. Very close now. I can't believe she went this far. What in the world could've provoked her to go so far?

Sweat pours down my face. I pant, trying to get some use out of the warm, moist air that seems empty of oxygen. Namine makes a sound – such a lost, irretrievable sound – that I can't even imagine that might've evoked it.

"Namine!" When I break into a clearing, she's curled on the ground by a tree.

She holds her head in her hands and quickly makes eye contact with me and I see her eyes stained with tears of fear. I look and see about five to six grey wolves surrounding her. I waste no time. One wolf immediately loses his eye to my arrow. I shoot another that was heading for me. My arrow drives deeply into the center of his neck.

I run over in front of Namine and am reluctant to see she's unharmed. I'm reloaded, shifting my aim from side to side. Another one of my arrows finds a home in a wolf's heart. One leaps but I whack it away from her. It's a good two yards from her now and I'm looking back to make sure one's not sneaking past me. The wolf tackles me, but thankfully its teeth never reach my flesh. We somersault back until the creature is beneath me and I pull out my knife and mercilessly slash its throat. It screeches, but it's silent with the second slash.

I retract the knife, grab my bow again and aim another arrow and it gets buried up to the shaft in the fifth wolf's stomach. The last one admits defeat and retreats back into the woods. I'm already reloaded and aiming again. "Are there more? Are there more?"

And I hear her say no. I leave my bow in the dirt as I fling myself at her. I don't lift her from the ground yet. I want to make sure she's okay, but she's not in any condition to move anyway. She's crying hysterically and any anger or hatred I felt toward her has completely obliterated the minute I saw those wolves. I forget about the other students yet hear them rustle behind us. No one huddles around us and she wraps her arms tightly around my neck, but I don't care.

She's safe.

"Oh my God Namine." I say, my own voice is shaky. I know I'm on the verge of crying, but I don't care. I'm sure the other students won't care or mock me since they just saw me brutally maul the wolves. She continues to sob and rests her head in the crook of my neck. I rub her back, and occasionally head and hold her tight and close, as if I don't want to let her go again. Like I will stay by her side forever to make sure she never has to scream like that again.

Then I do the unexpected, I being to kiss all around her head. Never her lips, but her cheeks, her temples, her forehead and even the bridge of her nose. This is the same thing my mother did for me when I was younger and I was out in the woods past my bedtime. It's a gesture of relief, embrace, and love.

When her sobbing begins to calm down a little, I lift her from the ground and take her back to the campground. I'll retrieve the bow and arrows later if no one gathers them. Namine's eyes stay shut, hands clenched to the front of my shirt, her muscles to rigid to relax. I hold her in my lap, speaking soothing words, and rock her gently. It's a while before she begins to relax, and even when she does, she beings to tremble.

Not knowing what else to do, I have no choice but to kiss her. I gingerly tilt her head up, cup her head in my hand and kiss her lips. As if I've somehow flipped a switch inside her, her emotional breakdown stops all together. This is the first time I've ever kissed a girl, which should make some sort of impression I guess, but I only register is how her skin smells of Sea-Salt Ice Cream. Her lips were soft though, smooth yet slightly chapped. I kiss her repeatedly so she knows I didn't do it just to make quiet.

I don't exactly feel a warm, tingling sensation that you're supposed to feel on your first kiss, but I suppose things would be different if we were back in town rather than in the woods. And since she had just had her life threatened and we were both still scared to death by it.

I pull away and give her one last kiss on her forehead. She finally relaxes her joints and I let her fall asleep in my arms. Knowing it's around, probably five o'clock from the sun's position, we set up camp for the night. Namine and I haven't moved once. But she's fast asleep and yet I continue to softly rub her arms. Pence brings me my bow and he says the arrows are still in the wolves. I say thank-you and lay it down at my side.

I soon lift Namine and tuck her into her sleeping bag. I give a kiss on her temple, then I grab my bow and head back to the clearing now littered with the dead bodies of the wolves. I pull my arrows out with care and clean them with moss, and then place them back into the sheath. Before I leave, I hesitate about leaving them there. Their skins could be useful and we haven't had much meat lately. Not even back home we don't hunt any form of mutt or dog, but if you're attacked and you take out a wolf or two, well, meat is meat.

It takes the thought of how they were going to mercilessly maul Namine that my hunger deteriorates. No degree of hunger would ever temp me eat these. I thought I'd try hunting after I had all my arrows once more, but was disappointed when I got nothing. My snares I'd set up earlier had done well enough and the woods are flushed with greens, but this is really no more than my average Friday-night haul.

I'm resting by the stream, refilling my canteen of water and washing my hands when I see him. A young buck, probably a yearling by his size. His antlers were just growing in, still small and coated in velvet. Poised to run but unsure of me, unfamiliar with any humans. Beautiful.

Less beautiful perhaps when my two arrows caught him, on in the neck, the other in the chest. I had done a double shot. The buck tried to run but stumbled, and my knife slit his throat before he knew what had happened. Momentarily, I felt a pang at killing something so fresh and innocent. And then my stomach rumbled at the thought of all that fresh and innocent meat.

A deer! My dad and I have only brought down three in all. The first one, a doe that had injured her leg somehow, almost didn't count. But wait until he hears about how I brought down one all by myself. Even if it is a small one. I tie the front and back paws together and once I pry a big enough branch to hold it and carry it, I tie the doe up and lug the thing over my shoulder. I'm back at the camp and the students are overjoyed. I take a seat next to Pence and Olette and we cook up the meat. And while no one disturbs Namine, they leave her a good spread of meat, berries and roots.

After dinner, we're all getting settle din when Seifer says, "Alright people, get some sleep, we start again at dawn."

"What?!" Hayner screams, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"You hear me blondie." Seifer snaps.

"Not that you dumbass! I mean the fact that you still think you're in charge! There's no way you're in charge after what happened with Namine!" Hayner snarls.

Seifer is quiet. Now's probably the only time he actually sees Hayner has a point. "Look, people make mistakes, and I'll make up for it with our hike tomorrow morning." He hisses.

"No! Because of your pathetic attempt at leading, Namine almost became dog chow! I say we vote for a new leader, and I say it's Roxas!" Hayner says.

I sit in silence, but the students murmur and whisper. This is just where I was hoping things would go. Now Seifer can finally see how he's not cut out for the outdoors unlike me. Maybe now he'll swallow his pride and give up. Then the unexpected happens, we hear Fuu say, "Failure."

Vivi's sitting next to her and he nods in agreement. Seifer's shocked, and Rai, for once says nothing. Suddenly Seifer blows up and begins to yell and argue about everything. I put down my deer leg, pick up my bow and calmly walk over to Seifer. Without bothering to tap his shoulder, he turns to face me, still yelling and I swing my bow hard at him and the end catches his cheek.

He falls to the ground stunned and holding his hand to his cheek. My bow had created a cut, or more like a gash, across his left cheek, starting from just below his temple, reaching all the way down stopping just at the corner of his mouth. Blood trickles from it, but the gash isn't deep. Everyone's quiet and surprised.

"That is enough." I say sternly, but everyone can sense my irritation. "Seifer, all you've done is sentenced us to death. I won't deny, you're strong and confidant and self-assured, and you could be an amazing leader if we were in any other predicament. But out here, just face it, you're hopeless. You don't have the capability to help keep these students alive. Now I've put up with your ego and pride long enough, but the minute you put Namine's life in danger, that was the final straw. Not I'm demanding you step down and let me take over."

Everyone waits with anticipation. I'm curious as to what he'll do as well. Surely he must face the hard truth. It's not saying he's a failure, but he can't help anyone while we're here. And then I see it. Right there. The same look he had when I defeated him when everyone had thought we were thieves. Not a smile, not a frown, and maybe the slightest hint if being impressed. The corners of his mouth curve into a smirk. He gets up, dusts off, and just as he passes me, not even tending to his wound. I hear a barely audible whisper. A taboo that was made for only me to hear: "Don't screw up."

I turn and he disappears into foliage for solitude. That's probably the closest I'll ever get to agreement with Seifer, but it's a start. I allow myself to smile once his footsteps are silent. I relax my shoulders and go back to tending the fire. No says anything, but they relax once I call for lights out. Everyone snuggles into their sleeping and Namine's plate get's covered with leaves to prevent flies.

I wriggle myself into my bag and lay my bow close to me. There's plenty more deer for the morning, so maybe I'll get to sleep in. Maybe we all can sleep in. I can't help but think how long it's been since we've been away from home. Have had a real shower, a real meal. I peer over to Olette, how she's changed. Bags under her eyes, hollow cheeks, her hair in a tangled mat. While she may feel fine, her looks could easily protest. It's probably the same for all of us. We all must look different. Rabid. Feral. Mad.

As drowsiness overtakes me, I drift away with one thought.

How long will it be until we're completely walking on the wild side?


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, everyone sleeps in until late morning, and it's just what everybody needed. I wake up around nine o'clock, feeling unbelievably refreshed. I prop myself onto one elbow and look around the camp. I'm the first one up. Or maybe the second, I don't see Seifer or his bag. Come to think of it, I didn't see him since last night. He must've fallen asleep somewhere close, or he's up somewhere. My curiosity and angst urges me to explore.

I gather my bow and sheath and head into the foliage he entered last night. I still see his footprints so nothing else came by. I follow his tracks until I find a small clearing. Not the same one Namine was in, this one was much smaller. I still don't see him. He couldn't have wondered off. He wouldn't know how to get back. I must be close because I soon find his sleeping bag. All rolled up and propped up against a tree.

I continue to prowl until I hear a twig crack. I load an arrow incase it's an animal. I head in the direction of the snap, and when I come to a gathering of bushes, I brush them aside with the tip of my bow. I finally find Seifer sitting against a willow, arms crossed, legs bent. He must've been in deep thought, and while I hate to disturb him, I have no choice.

"Hey Seifer." I say softly, not to startle him.

He looks up and smirks along with a, "Hm."

"Nice to see you too." I say sarcastically. I take a seat next to him, and to my surprise, he doesn't scoot away. There's a silence, and the birds chirp. I don't think either of us cares, except I had to disrupt it when I remembered why I even searched for him in the first place. "Hey, listen, I brought you some medicine for your cut."

He looks over as I pull out a small water canteen that no one uses. I pop open the top and dip my fingers in to show him. I look up while he's distracted and I see the cut has stopped bleeding, but only because the blood clotted. It may not appear he needs the medicine, but he does if he wants to avoid an infection.

"What's it made from?" he asks.

"A special type of raspberry Ms. Mayble showed me. She says it really helps." I say and I hand him the canteen.

"Thanks." He bluntly says.

"Look Seifer, just because you're not an expert in the wild doesn't mean you're a failure. You'd be a great leader if we were in a blackout at school or something. One of your skills that I bitterly admire about you." I admit.

"Oh well, I'm touched." He says keenly. I almost want to take it back, but when I look at him, he has a rather, soft, expression on his face. Either that or it's a satisfied look since I admitted he's better than me at something. "Why are you being nice to me?" he asks.

I'm momentarily surprised, but I say, "Well, for one thing, we're both lost in the woods and it won't be fun for either of us if we're fighting, and secondly, that's just how I am, I guess." There's a moment of silence, so I ask, "Why do you hate me?"

Seifer fiddles with the canteen, and then he says, "I don't know. Maybe it's destiny."

We both laugh. Actually laugh. It's strange to hear ourselves talking like this. Almost like friends. Which we're not. Never have been. Although aside from our rivalry, we're not exactly enemies.

"And to make it fair, I guess I could say," he hesitates but then forces himself to say, "I admire your survival skills." He says.

I actually feel a half-smile morph onto my face. Wow, I think I might've also heard hell freeze over. Seifer, proud, modest, and irritating Seifer, actually admitted he likes something about me. I guess it's safe to say we don't hate each other. But we do, respect each other. In our own weird and cruel way. And that's a fact.

"Thanks." I say.

"Don't get used to it, slacker." He quickly retorts.

"Not like I was expecting to." I say. "Now come on," I stand up and dust off my pants. "We need to get back to the camp and get everybody moving."

"I'll be there in a minute." He says. I don't protest and leave him alone. I turn back once I know I'm out of his sight, and I see him open the canteen and dip two fingers in it and gently spread the balm over his cheek. I hear him sigh in pleasure as I know the pain is being erased completely.

I walk back to the campsite, and soon I have everyone awake. Namine had completely devoured her plate from last night. After stomping out our fire, I soon have everyone on the move. We walk for a good hour and when I have everyone stop at a nearby pond, I take the time to harvest. Once I've gathered enough roots and berries I head back to camp. Upon arrival, I stumble upon yet another conversation which I knew had to be private. It was between Namine and Olette. _Man I have really bad timing_ I think as I melt into the trees.

"Thanks for the water," Namine says.

"No problem." Olette replies. "I'm not that thirsty anyway. I'm actually pretty tired."

"From what?" Namine asks curiously.

"Uh, I tend to wake up in the middle of the night anyway. Either that or I don't fall asleep until four in the morning." Olette says.

"Because the woods are frightening?" Namine teases. Teases? But why? It's as if she knows that's not the answer.

"Maybe." Olette says back with a sheepish smile. "But mostly because I like to see Roxas sleep." Olette admits. "Is that weird?" she asks.

_Yes_ I think.

"To everyone else, maybe. But I think I understand. Is it because he looks so peaceful?" Namine asks.

"Something like that," Olette blushes a little. "He just looks so, cute when he's sleeping. I mean, all the work he does for us. It's the only time he looks relaxed, I guess. And he must be so tired, the poor guy."

"Yeah." Namine says in agreement. There's a long pause before Namine speaks again. "He loves you, you know. He as good as showed me after the way he held you during the thunderstorm."

"Don't believe it," Olette answers. "The way he kissed you after he saved you from the wolves . . . well, he never kissed me like that."

"He was just comforting me," Namine tells her, although there's an edge of doubt in her voice.

"No, you won him over. No offense, but you looked so helpless, and the way he protected you. Maybe that's the only way to convince him you love him."

"Seems like a strange way to show someone you love them. Act totally helpless." Namine points out.

"Well you know what I mean." Olette says.

"I do, I do." Namine says

_I don't_ I think to myself. Why can't they just leave the subject alone until we get back to civilization? There I know I'll be able to give them a better answer than just staying quiet. I shake my head to clear the thoughts. I materialize through the foliage, and act like I never heard anything. Olette and Namine greet me and I pass out my gathering.

I come to Seifer and find he has his own gathering. He invites everyone over. No one touches them. Namine picks one up but examines it rather than eat it. She's about to pop it in her mouth when I stop her with my hand on her wrist and a curious look.

"Found these by the creek did you Seifer?" I ask.

He answers with a 'See, I told you I can survive' look. Rai, being the kissass that he is, takes a berry and eats it too.

"You know these are Forever Dreams right?" I ask. They both stop chewing. "They're poisonous."

At that they both spew out the berries, and while Seifer takes a sip from some water he gathered himself, Rai wipes his tongue. While Seifer swishes the water between his cheeks, I can't help but look inside his canteen.

"Seifer where'd you get this water? It has worms in it." I say.

Seifer spews the water out and wipes his tongue and has almost the entire class laughing at his actions. I hand him my gathering instead, and he takes it bitterly. Once we're all filled to our current fullness, we begin our trek.

As we continue to walk, I suddenly hear something. A weird humming. I look up and see a helicopter in the sky. And it has a police logo on it! I break out into a broad smile. I put two fingers between my teeth, bend back my tongue and do a high-pitched whistle. Everyone notices the helicopter and is now waving and yelling to get its attention. It's only about a thousand feet in the air so it's obvious it's searching for something on the ground.

Then I remember my arrows. I still have my two sheaths, with my full inventory of arrows. I suppose it's worth losing a couple. I load an arrow into my bow and aim at the landing skids. I release the string and the arrow ricochets off the skid. But it did get their attention. The helicopter rotates until it's facing the direction from where I shot. I load another arrow and aim at the skids again. It repeats the same action and soon a spotlight shines on us. Everyone's cheering now that we've finally been found.

We hear the radio of the helicopter, "Students of Twilight Town High, we are here to save you. We will target your location on GPS and send backup to retrieve you. We will be back shortly." The spotlight blinks a couple times and then it shuts off and the helicopter retreats back from wherever it came.

"Awesome! We're going to be rescued!" Hayner cheers.

The students are overjoyed. I'm able to convince everyone to move to a clearing so they can spot us easier and we make camp. It's around early evening, and we make a fire now throwing caution to the wind now that we know we'll be out of this place soon.

I decide to fetch us one last meal, a rather small one since we'll be eating ourselves sick soon. I stalk through the trees with a loaded bow. I peer back and forth making sure I'm not missing anything. Curious as to why everything's so quiet, I find a small rock and shoot it from the string on my bow. It hits a tree and echoes across the woods. It scares a nearby rabbit and that's good enough for me. I easily take him out and have him gutted and cleaned in no time.

Knowing we won't need much food anymore, I wander aimlessly as I wait for the authorities to come. Food, shelter, warm water. The joy of civilization. I'm so wrapped up in my own hopeful thoughts that I don't notice the signs. The quietness of the birds, not a single small animal in sight, and the strange sense of not being completely alone.

Soon, my stomach churns into a knot, and I feel a sudden chill crawl up my spine. It takes the small stumble I do when I step into a deep impression in the mud that I realize my situation. The minute my eyes land on it, my knees buckle and all my senses heighten. My breathing quickens, my heart races, and my forehead's moist with sweat. I look around in bewilderment.

I slowly turn my head, gripping my weapon even tighter until my knuckles become white.

It would be hard to miss the gigantic shadow descending on me.

* * *

My first impulse is to scramble, but I'm frozen in place. Somehow my weak legs manage to move and I end up doing a hard somersault dive, my shoulder taking the worst of the sudden impact. There's no time to run. I need to stay close so the police can assist me when they arrive, yet I can't run or else he'll chase after me; then I'd be putting everyone's lives in danger. I have no choice but to stand and fight.

Every sense I have goes into overdrive as the need to survive takes over. Every detail I remembered is still as fresh and as accurate from the years before. Only now, he seems more frightening. His gigantic paws that pounded the ground just I rolled out of the way. His eyes burning with a lust for my blood. His body littered with the arrows from years ago that should've been removed long ago. Now I even think that his skin enclosed around the arrows' shaft. It's back and now it wants its revenge. On me and my father.

The sight of the bear is horrible, but worse than the sight is the stench, which threatens to suffocate me at any moment. I load my bow and shoot and it braises the bear's neck. It flings itself toward me and I tumble when I dodge. Within minutes, my throat and nose are burning. I'm coughing soon after and my lungs begin to feel as if they are actually rotting. Discomfort turns to distress until each breath sends a searing pain through my chest.

I spit which helps, but just barely. I run and shoot and I catch the bear in the calf of his leg. That was for my father.

"That was for my father!" I shout to it. The bear stands on its hind legs and roars. It's still as loud and scary as I remember.

It towers over me and swings its mitt-like paws. My muscles react, only not fast enough this time. The beast's claw crashes to the ground at my side, but not before its claw skids across my right calf. Seeing my pants leg drenched in blood sends me over the edge. I twist and scuttle backward on my hands and feet, shrieking, trying to remove myself from the horror. When I finally regain enough sense, I flap my pants leg so the blood doesn't dry to my wound. But then without thinking, I rip away the crimson sectioned fabric with my bare hands.

I have just enough time to shoot the bear in the neck. I sit on the ground, a few yards away from the bear. My calf is screaming, my hands covered in red liquid. I'm shaking too hard to shoot, let alone move. The pain in my hands can in no way compete with that in my calf. I need to focus on it in a minute.

Thankfully I didn't lose any of my arrows or my bow when I fled. I now hide in foliage. Now I have the advantage. I force myself to take deep, slow breaths. I load an arrow and I shot the bear while it's still bewildered. I shoot and it finds its place, from what I could tell, just above the bear's stomach. I force myself up and I move to a different spot. I stumble over risen roots and I roll again into a bush of greens. I aim and shoot again and this it ricochets off the bear's paw since it saw this one coming.

Over in the distance, I hear people calling my name in response to my shrieking from before. I need to do something so they don't cross paths with the bear. The way I survey it, I have to escape my protective bushes and enter the beast's sight and call from there. If I call from the bushes, it'll find me anyway.

Bursting through the foliage, I call out as loud as I can for everyone to stay away. Knowing this'll only make them more curious to find me, I shoot at the bear again and forward roll and call out to them, "Bear! Get Back!"

I can sense danger before seeing it. I turn, drawing back the bowstring and send an arrow straight at the bear's heart. It turns just enough to avoid the fatal hit, but the point punctures his upper arm. I sprint up and run. I position the next arrow automatically, as only someone who has hunted for years can do.

I dive back into the buses once I get the searing pain from my leg that almost causes me to fall. Once I know the creature's unaware of my hiding place, I take the opportunity and sit up and swing my leg in front of me. I almost faint at the sight of my calf. The flesh is a brilliant red. The deep inflamed gash oozing booth blood and now, pus. The swelling of my leg. And worst of all, the smell of festering flesh.

Every fiber of my being fights against the urge to vomit. Now I find myself praying the authorities get here soon. I take some moss and wrap my leg to try and make a tourniquet, to stop the bleeding. It helps, but I still can't seem to move or put much weight on it. I load my bow again, but I place it in my lap. I'm soaking with sweat, but I breathe slowly.

It's the sound of sanctuary when I hear the helicopter return again. The sound captures both our attention. The sound of police cars' sirens floods me with relief. Now all I have to do it subdue the bear until the police tranquilize it. It's worth pushing through the pain in my leg. I step out and shoot and just miss the tip of the bear's ears. He turns to me and snarls.

"Time to play big boy." I say.

He growls and swings at me. I roll and shoot. The same way my father did. I continue this repetitive routine, swinging at the bear with the bow itself if it got too close. The bear swings its paws, and luckily I caught the back of it. There's the slightest sensation of flying, then I land the hard earth, banging my head.

I'm running low on my arrows. I only had one left before one sheath was completely empty. After I had shot and missed, I lured the bear close and just as its jaw closed, expecting to taste my flesh, I pull the empty sheath over it like a muzzle. I somehow manage to climb on its back and hold the sheath over it. It starts to thrash and try to jerk me off. I hold on tight until it rises on its hind legs. Then I fall, but catch myself, avoiding another hard impact. He rips the sheath from his mouth with ease.

I'm about to bolt left when I slip for a second, causing my timing to be off. I just miss the powerful slash of its claws but one catches me in the forehead. It slices above my left eyebrow, opening a gash that sends a gush running down my face, blinding my eye, filling my mouth with the sharp, metallic taste of my own blood. I disappear into the bushes again. I immediately collapse to the ground. The dry dirt stinging my forehead.

Just as its vise-like jaws were about to close in I shoot another arrow to throw it off. I turn my attention to my leg and see it's bleeding as badly as badly as ever. All my supplies, my packs, remain back at the camp where I abandoned them thinking I'd be back. I have no bandage, nothing to staunch the flow of blood from my calf. I wipe my forehead with my sleeve of my hunting jacket, and then wipe my sleeve on the grass. Warm, slippery blood runs over my fingers. At this rate a bandage will not be enough.

I look back at the bear and it's looking as fatigued as I am. At this rate, one of will fall soon. I have to push through. I'm down to seven arrows in my last sheath. I need to make these ones count. As I sit in the bushes, my name is called again. And there's the sound of deeper tones. That must be police.

I need to hold on a little longer. But I'm very weak. It takes every ounce of will I have to push up into a sitting position and drag myself up the side of a tree to my feet. It's lucky I have something to hold on to because the forest's tilting back and forth. Without any warning, I lean forward and vomit up blood and an acidic substance that scalds my throat and makes its way into my nose as well. I'm forced to stop as my body convulse, trying desperately to rid itself of the poisons I've been sucking in during the battle.

I'm heaving until there can't possibly be anything left in my body. Trembling and slick with sweat, I assess my physical condition. As I lift my arm, the world takes another alarming shift. I squeeze my eyes shut and cling to the tree until things steady a little. Then I take a few careful steps to a neighboring tree, pull off the moss on my leg without examining the wound any further. Definitely better not to see it.

Then I allow my hand to tentatively touch my head wound. I don't think I'm in danger of bleeding to death, at least not through my head. I dry my hands on moss and get a shaky grip on my bow. Secure the notch of an arrow to the string. Make my feet move once more. I move as quickly as I can without sending the world into a whirl. My head throbs with the rapid beat of my heart. The insects, possibly excited by the smell of blood, have increased their clicking until it's a continuous roar in my ears.

I can hear the bear breathing heavily over my own. I force myself to step out and the bear still doesn't notice me until I shoot. The point punctures his upper left front leg. _Six._ I run now, not even daring to roll, knowing it'd leave me at a disadvantage. I now aim for all his legs. I shoot the right front one. _Five._ The left back leg. _Four. _The right back leg. _Three._ Then the spot on his chest where I must've punctured his lung, because now he's breathing heavier than before. His mouth lining with trickles of blood. _Two._

As I load my second to last arrow, I hear a screech erupt form the woods. It distracts the bear, so I take the chance to turn. I see Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette break through the trees into the clearing. Their faces turn into horror at the sight of me, I just know it. About five police officers trail behind them, and one comes forward with a tranquilizer gun.

He offers to shoot the bear, but my arrow forces him to drop it. _One._ People stare at me shocked, thinking I've gone mad. Maybe I have. I've lost a lot of blood, I've been in the woods for days, and maybe I'm already an animal. But I have enough sense left to know, that this is my fight. I must end it. _One._

My final arrow. I prepare for the worst, but when I turn, I find the bear lying on the grass. His roar now reduced to a moaning cry. Blood seeps from his new and old wounds. He puts all his remaining energy into wailing out. And it's not even that loud.

Suddenly I'm swarmed with sadness. No nightmare could compare to this bear moaning, begging, and even whimpering. Any grudge I had against him vanishes as I stare. I lower my arrow and just stare at him. Once a powerful, feared animal now crippled at my feet, whimpering for me to show mercy. His wails decrease until he sounds like nothing more than a newborn cub. Now, I don't care who he is or what he's done, all I want is his suffering to end.

I walk closer and closer until my feet are a foot from his nose. I must be in a daze, because I soon find myself kneeling before it, and I feel my hand on his snout. His whiskers tickle my hand, and lightly braise my skin. I move my hand until I'm somewhere under his ear. His fur was softer than I had imagined. He moans quietly as I stroke his head. Tiny bits of fur have been melted together into groups by his blood.

"I'll do this for you." I whisper to it. As if it actually understands me, it whimpers out softly.

I stand up, walk back until I'm three feet away. He lowers his head to the ground. And I think he's trying to say a word. From the sound of his soft cries, it's barely sounds like _please_.

Pity, not vengeance, sends my arrow flying into his skull.

Everything goes quiet. My bow falls to my side. And I soon slump to the ground.

I hear Hayner scream my name. I'm grabbed by a web of hands, and I feel myself lifted from the ground. Namine's fingers are gripping the back of my jacket so tightly that when they take me away it tears leaving her with a fistful of brown fabric. In the blink of an eye, I'm in an ambulance. Doctors in sterile white, masked and gloved, already prepped to operate, go into action. I see my reflection in the ceiling, and I'm so pale and still on the gurney.

Namine seems to forget that we're out of the woods and she must see the doctors as a threat for some odd reason. I know because the next thing I hear is Namine lunging me, but she's caught and thrust back out of the ambulance. And the ambulance door seals between us. She pounds the glass, screaming her head off.

My senses must be extremely dull, because I begin stirring at her voice, trying to reach her. The movement causes fresh blood to stain some bandages that somehow got on me, and an agonized sound comes from my mouth.

Finally the doctors have no choice but to jab me with a needle and the world slips away.


	7. Chapter 6

Is this real? I'm floating, drifting in darkness.

My whole body is numb, and I can't move. And yet I'm at peace. I feel calmed. But I know only a single sensation: agony. No sight, no sound, no feeling except the unrelenting, excruciating ripping sensation and warmth that runs down my arm. Perhaps there are periods of unconsciousness, but what can it matter if I can't find refuge in them?

It must be strong, whatever it is they shot into me, because it's a full day before I come to. My sleep wasn't peaceful, though. I have the sense of emerging from a world of dark, haunted places where I traveled alone.

I'm naked except for a stiff hospital gown, and the bedclothes that feel rather soothing against my skin. The air smells of something sharp and antiseptic. There's the pinching sensation from the wires that stick out of my left arm and connect to an IV. I gingerly lift my hand above the covers. It's been scrubbed clean and I then remember that it wasn't my fatal injury. I try to bend my leg, but as soon as I bend it to a forty-five degree angle, wires tug at my calf and I'm forced to drop it from the pain.

I'm suddenly hit with a horrible thought. What if I need a plastic replica? Like my father? My heart skips a beat. If that happens, then the bear will have won. He'll have had his revenge even after I ended his life. I can't give him the satisfaction, but yet, it's useless to try and fight. I don't know how to save my leg, but the doctors can. Hopefully they'll make a miracle. Then again, I honored his wish and showed him mercy. Hopefully he'll somehow, to the same for me. I bring my hand to my head and touch my cheek, my lips, and the puckered scar above my eyebrow. The skin feels like satin.

Satin. My mother! And the other students! Are they here?! I have to see, but I can't since I'm bounded by the wires. And I'm too weak. I'm sure my days in the woods have made my legs too sore and frail to bare my weight anymore. Although I'm probably thinner than I ever was before.

I hear the door open and a young nurse walks in carrying a tray. I can't help but think she's my first and only visitor so far. I've been asleep for a day, and they probably want to get some food in me before I have any visitors. I'm probably being closely monitored since she came in to the room in a matter of minutes after I woke up.

She sets the tray across my thighs and presses a button on a remote that raises me to a sitting position. While she adjusts my pillow, I try to ask one question. My voice is rusty due to my throat being dry. Nonetheless, I try to say it as loud as it'll allow, "Did the others make it?" She softly whispers, "Yes." She then hands me the spoon, and leaves the room quietly.

I turn hungrily to the tray. A bowl of oatmeal, a small serving of applesauce and a glass of orange juice. _This is it?_ I think grouchily. But I find it's an effort to finish the meal. My stomach must've shrunk to the size of a chestnut despite the meals I've managed to hunt and harvest. I guess my squirrel and rabbit diet wasn't enough to keep me at my normal weight.

Once I set the tray aside, I feel the need to sleep again, but soon the doctor enters the room with a different nurse. Then I know I'm in for a long and annoying treatment now that I'm awake.

"Hi Roxas," he starts. I stay quiet. "Glad to see that you're awake."

"How long was I out?" I ask rather quietly.

"Only a day now, and we'd like to make sure your health levels are stable." He says.

_Great_ For the next hour, I'm asked questions, tested, shot with needles, pricked for blood and the nurse messes with the wires in my arm. Once the grueling hour is over, they leave me in peace. Well, not really. I want to get out of this bed. To see my parents and friends, and make sure they're all really okay. And why shouldn't I? I feel fine. My drowsiness that was settling on me has faded and now I'm awake and alive.

But before I even get the chance, some cold liquid seeps into my veins and I lose consciousness immediately. It wasn't as strong as the substance in the needle was. Or at least I thought it wasn't. But I was asleep for apparently another three days. I would be awoken every few hours for my feeding, but I was so drowsy, I never could clarify if they were real, or if I was dreaming. I start to wonder if this'll be the only way I sleep now, with drugs shot into my arm.

During my daze, only a few things registered. No one I knew ever came to visit, my meals have increased in capacity, and I never leave the bed except for an occasional restroom break. I never thought I'd miss indoor plumbing this much. There's also a report on my classmates. They've all been rescued and treated for any injuries, hunger related sicknesses, and dehydration. I was in the worst shape due to my fight with the bear and was put under critical condition for my first two days.

When I fully swim back to consciousness, my pillow cover has left creases on my cheek, and when I realize I'm lying on my side, I find the wires in my arm have been removed. It's Friday, around early evening, about four to five o'clock. A nurse walks in and adjusts my bed again. But instead of a meal, I'm permitted to leave the bed. I slip my legs out, nervous about how they'll bare my weight since I've haven't gone farther than a few feet of walking. But I find them steady and strong.

I go to the restroom for a few minutes – to fix my hair and brush my teeth – and when I come back out, there lying at the foot of the bed, is an outfit that makes me flinch. It's no outfit of mine, except for my father's old hunting boots. Just a plain white v-neck shirt, a pair of denim jeans, and my boots. I'm dressed in less than a minute, and even with the approval of the nurse, I'm nervous about stepping out into the hallway. I'm not going to lie, hospitals creep me out. Aside from my traumatizing visit from my childhood, they always smell of sick people and heavy cleaning products.

I step out into the hallway and there's a fair amount of nurses and doctors walking and rolling trays and carts around. And the occasional bed of a patient that has been moved to another room. There are at least a fair handful of visitors here on this level. What level am I on anyway? And where am I supposed to go? I manage to find an informational desk and ask the lady on duty. She tells me to go to the visitors' chamber on the third level, room 387. I thank her and head for the stairs.

Elevators make me feel claustrophobic, and sometimes when they jerk stop, my stomach feels like it's flopping on the inside of me. Besides, with my head injury – even if it's mostly healed – I would most likely feel dizzy. I find level three in the stairwell and open the door to a bright hallway with large open windows that cover most of the wall. I read the sign next to the door and it points me to room 387 on my left.

I walk rather noisily down the hall. My boots clicking on the shiny white tile. The windows welcome the bright daylight. On my right there's an enclosed garden for visitors to walk and roam, and on my left a parking lot leading to the street. This hallway feels more open with the windows unlike the paper-coated walls.

Natural daylight, the warmth of the sun. It's calming as I try to find the visitors' room. I turn the corner and find only a single wooden door at the end of the hall. There's a door with two windows on each side giving me a sneak peek of who lies behind it. I can't make anyone I know out. I'm light-headed with giddiness. But I walk over and turn the handle.

The door opens on silent hinges, and when it's open all the way, faces turn to me. I immediately find my family, Hayner, Pence and Olette, and even Seifer. The room was very large consisting of a large open window, a wide waiting area in the very middle, a TV, and a reception desk at the far end. My feet take off without hesitation. Maybe a savior of the students should show more restraint, more superiority, especially when he knows it'll spread around the school like a plague, but I don't care.

I run for them and surprise even myself when I launch myself into Seifer's arms first. He doesn't avoid me or push me away, he actually embraces me. When he whispers, "Nice job, chicken wuss," it doesn't sound sarcastic. Hayner's somewhat teary and keeps patting my hair and talking about how he told everyone I was the right choice. Namine and Olette just hug me tight and don't say anything.

I take the moment to take in their image. They've changed within a matter of days from our being in to woods, then back to civilization. Olette's eyes are normal, her cheeks are full and her hair has never looked more smooth and silky. Compared to my treatment, I wonder how they were. I'm sure they were as skinny as I was or at least a little thin, but now, we're all full and back to our selves.

My parents have never been happier to see me in their lives. They run through everything that's happened while we were lost in the woods, how they're so proud of me for helping the students, how scared they were for me. Surprisingly, I'm not as happy to see them as I was Namine and Olette. It's more like in the way one might be glad to see an affectionate duo of pets at the end of a bad day. I guess because I knew they were at home safe and sound.

Everyone leads me down to the cafeteria where I get a real meal – grilled steak with crisp fries and mashed potatoes – although my portions are still being strictly controlled. Because when I ask for seconds, I'm refused. Once I'm back at my room, a nurse does another health test on me and thankfully tells me I won't need a plastic leg. I'm immensely relieved and she also says I'm healthy enough to leave the hospital.

My parents are quick to sign me out once my things are gathered out of the room and Hayner and the others leave for the day, leaving me with my parents. It's a relief to be alone with my parents, to feel my dad's protective arm around my shoulder as he guides me out from the hospital.

I'm still recommended small portions for at least another three days, and I should go back to school in a week tops. The minute we step outside, there are dozens of camera crews swarming us. They mainly want to know how I managed to provide for the students with no adult guidance. My father guides me away from the cameras, then down to the parking lot. I don't say a word as the crews refuse to leave us alone.

The drive home was quiet, which I like. I don't really feel very talkative. When we get home, my family had planned a surprise party for me. All my family members were there. Aunts, uncles, cousins. My mother had made my favorite supper, and my aunts and uncles have brought sweets and complimentary foods. My mouth waters and immediately I forget about portion control, but my mother is quick to remind me.

While I just got out of the hospital, I put on my best smile for them since they were scared. By the time the party's over, I'm completely worn out, and my face hurts. I plop onto the plush couch exhausted and a piece of tissue paper lightly lands on my head. I received many gifts for my survival, but right now, I toss them aside and prepare for bed.

I had discussed with my father about the termination of the bear. He feels proud, sad and pity all at once. The same I felt before my arrow had ended his life. As my mother prepares a bath for me, I can't help but feel that I've forgotten something. My mother calls me and I'm whisked away to the bathroom. The Jacuzzi tub has been filled to the brim, and I take two steps down and slide myself into the water that now has the scent of peach mango and honeysuckle.

My head leans back on a bath pillow my mother had placed out and I let the water prune my skin. There was something lingering in the back of my mind, yet I can't figure it out. I sit in the water for what feels like hours until my skin has completely raisin. I feel like I could fall asleep in the water. The warm water as my potential blanket, the scent sending me into a world of sweet fragrance.

Finally I have no choice but to pull myself up and out of the water and immediately my skin is crawling with goosebumps, and the house is probably at its normal temperature. I dry off and wrap a towel around my waist and walk to my room. I change into my pajamas and crawl in between the sheets. I snuggle down and let the comforter spread its warmth all across my body until the goosebumps cease.

I doze off in a matter of minutes. My dreams are filled with brighter, happier, scenes. Now that the darkness that has haunted me for years has been deprived, there's nothing left to give me terrors in the middle of the night. My thoughts drift on through several subjects that must've been locked away in my mind until I had enough solitude. I walk through being home, possibly starting the smallest of friendships with Seifer, finally being able to relax instead of alert at every little sound I hear, and indoor plumbing. Might as well admit there's a little bit of that. And knowing Namine and Olette will be safe even when I'm not by their side.

I suddenly begin to imagine a world where both Namine's and Olette's voices have been ceased. Hands stilled. Eyes unblinking. I'm standing over their bodies, having a last look, leaving the room where they lie. But when I open the door to step out into the world, there's only a tremendous void. A pale gray nothingness that is all my future holds.

Then I strangely begin to remember about years I'd spent with Namine a while back. While I was disoriented, worried, angry, being tormented, or hallucinating. Her absences have usually inconvenienced me. I was searching for answers, and she gave them to me in every way that she could. Then after everything seemed to return to normal – or at least as close to normal as it could get for me – we spent endless hours together, hiding away in the haunted mansion together.

We would continue to visit her white room where her sketches acted as the wallpaper, and where I would sit and talk with her about everything. When I've had a terrifying nightmare, I would – painfully – describe it to her, and she'd put it on paper. Seeing how she could so easily replicate my visions was, haunting. Although I could very easily describe to her everything that happened with disturbing detail.

They seemed so real, I would stare at them as if they had teeth, or as if they were getting ready to jump out at me. Then once I told her it's perfect, I would rip out the page, crumple it up for good measure, and then chuck it into the fireplace. She was curious as to why, but she never yelled at me for ruining her hard work. I doubt she would want to keep them anyway. It may be wasteful, but watching the fire flare it up, then envelop and devour it, provides closure.

Fire always beats paper. It may not seem like the best therapy, but it was good enough for me.

Things haven't been exactly been harmonious between us. Even when being back home. Wait, being back home! We're out of the wilderness, away from any bears, wolves or starvation to threaten our lives. This means I can now sort out my emotions over Olette and Namine. The emotions I haven't dared let myself consider until this moment.

Being back at home has basically either brought me another predicament, or a chance to explore the inner sanctum of my feelings. Not exactly looking forward to it no matter which way you slice it. But who knows, maybe now things could be different.

When I wake the next morning, it's Saturday. I immediately scramble out of bed and change into something clean and head for Tram Common. I was planning on visiting Zexion for advice. With his range of literature, the guy speaks as if he's a thousand years old. While I should be talking with my parents when it comes to romance and relationships, I just want an outside opinion, and Zexion seems like the smartest choice. I reach the book store after a short walk and am glad to find him on shift.

"Well, if it isn't Tarzan." He teases.

I allow myself to smile a little at his teasing. While I hate being a stickler for detail, Tarzan grew up in a jungle and was raised my gorillas. Whereas I was in the woods for days and hunted. His comment could've been better, but I guess he's cutting me some slack.

"Miss me?" I reply back, with a smile.

"I did." He admits.

We share a reunion hug, and once he gives me some iced tea from the store's vending machine, we go in back to a secluded section in the autobiography area. I begin to tell him everything I felt during the time in the woods that had anything related to love, romance, or compatibility.

While I talk, Zexion hands me a small cut length of rope. Apparently I've been fiddling with my hands. Making knots. Making knots. Talk about the kiss. Talk about Olette. Talk about Namine. Making knots. I do not want lunch. Fingers raw and bleeding. I perfect my Blake's Hitch knot. Namine and Olette. Olette and Namine.

Once I finish, there's an eerie silence. Then Zexion begins to tell me about how he had a lover once upon a time. They had a great relationship. But they soon broke it off when he became, disoriented, like I did. Things were short lived for him ever since.

'Did you love her right away, Zexion?" I ask.

"No." a long time passes before he adds, "She crept up on me."

I search my heart, but at the moment the only person I can feel creeping up on me is Seifer. Things have been quiet with him lately since we came back into town. I dismiss him from my thoughts since he's of no importance for now.

Zexion leaves me with one quote, "Love can sometimes be magic, Roxas. But magic can sometimes just be an illusion."

The thoughts linger in my mind as I leave the bookstore and wander around the town. An illusion? Love means a lot to some people, but never so much that it's the only thing they crave. They desire. My stroll has winded me up in Station Heights. The clock tower rings at seven o'clock. I see a small crowd of people walking out, signaling that a train has just pulled in.

"Tom!" Something between a shriek and a cry of joy. A lovely if somewhat clean cut young woman – dark curly hair, sea green eyes – runs toward a man standing outside the grand station, in a light and fitted jacket with a pencil skirt. And suddenly, it's as if there's no one in the world but these two, crashing through space to reach each other. They collide, enfold, lose their balance, and slam against a wall, where they stay. Clinging into one being. Indivisible.

A pang of jealousy hits me. Not for either one but for their certainty. No one seeing them could doubt their love.

Maybe I could look at Olette or Namine at a different perspective. To love rather than overly protect. To protect her because she's my lover, not because she's weak and fragile. But it all comes down to my willingness to open up to another human being.

Up until the trip, I will proudly admit, that my parents were the only people in the world I was certain I loved. Girls never really interested me, but I never had any attraction toward boys either. The only time I ever felt loved – or admired, as a better term – by anyone was when a girl in our English class, Kairi, told everyone what she thought about me.

"Roxas was always so amazing, I never dreamed he would notice me," she said. "The way he could hunt and take care of his family and everything. Everyone admired him so."

To hear Kairi describe it, I had next to no friends (at the time) because I intimidated people by being so exceptional. Not true. I had next to no friends because I wasn't friendly. Leave it to Kairi to spin me into something wonderful. She always thought the best of everyone.

She ended up moving the next year, but her description of me always stuck to. Girls started noticing me, talking to me. People would invite me over to their table at lunch. It was even the reason I met Hayner, Pence and Olette.

I stroll around until I've reached the Sandlot. It's completely abandoned. Where there would be Seifer and his gang, there's an empty space. The entire lot an empty gap. My walk continues on and I soon pass the floral shop. A young man, who I've seen around school, buys a gorgeous bouquet of roses.

My hands stay in loose fists in my pockets. I begin to think that maybe being powerless, in some situations, isn't so bad. I can protect my parents, my friends, and even myself from everything evil in this world. But the one thing I can't save anyone from is the feeling of Love.

I suppose it must be nice. To know there's someone in the world that loves and cares about to you. I guess I would like to know what that feels like. My head lifts to the sky, and it's clear. Not a cloud, just an endless see of blue.

A small smile creeps onto my face. And I pull out my phone and dial her number. After a brief conversation, I head toward the Usual Spot.

It was time for me to start a new chapter in my life.


	8. Epilogue

They play in the woods. Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The oak trees sway in the early autumn breeze. The golden sun is shining on my face. Autumn is a time of great beauty. With trees turning from a bright green, to faded shades of orange, yellow and red. The leaves are so bright for so short of time, and once fallen, decorate the pavement of Twilight Town.

About a few months after the incident in the woods, the town had decided to demolish the brick wall barrier between the town and the woods. A park has taken its place.

The grass would grow green in the summer and flowers bloom in the meadow in the spring. The mansion has been strictly off limits to all, except for me and my friends.

While it was rather saddening that Namine and I lost most of our privacy that the wall provided, we feel it'll be a new experience for all. Including ourselves.

Namine and I had grown back together. Over the last few months, we've been spending almost every weekend together. Once we found out about the demolition of the wall, a week before it was scheduled, we snuck out for one last gathering at the mansion. It was in no time that Namine was wrapped in my arms. My lips brushing the skin on her neck, working their way to her mouth.

It was there, that Namine and I had shared a kiss that gave me a sense of hunger that was quick to overtake me. It was the first kiss we had where neither of us were traumatized from an animal attack or so focused on survival. There was a sensation. A new sensation that I had never felt before. It quickly germinated within me and spread all across my body. I allowed it to consume my entire being. It felt so good, so incredibly good. Namine had the same feeling. I would pull away slightly, and she would move forward to close the gap.

It was then I knew. That I actually wanted, _needed_, that feeling. That hunger that could so easily manipulate me into wanting more. Despite what I feel for Olette, it was then I accepted deep down that she wouldn't have been the one I would've chosen. It was then that I knew. That even if it were five, ten, twenty years later, this would've happened anyway.

Me and Namine. We need each other to survive. She needs protection and salvation. I need gentleness and purity. A pale white dove. The promise that life can and will go on no matter how bad our losses in life. That it can be good again. And only Namine can give that to me.

We watch as Hayner and Pence run among the trees that have long shed their leaves, leaving a crunchy carpet beneath our feet. I pull my scarf down from over my nose and take in the smell of dry leaves. Namine walks with light feet, as if she's ever go gently prancing along the leaves. Her nose the slightest shade of pink from the cold breeze.

She takes my hand and pulls me over to an alley of trees. Beautiful golden leaves adorn their branches. The slightest gust would blow them off and let them ride along the waves off wind. Either landing on the ground, an addition to the carpet, or onto the water, floating along the current into oblivion. The sun created an amazing reflection of the leaves, creating an amazing orange and yellow blaze among the pavement.

She pulls me down the alley and I wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss her temple. She giggles and I hear a mockingbird sing. This whole world really isn't that bad a place. Every memory I have with Namine I cherish. It burns like a fire, and with every new memory it grows higher and stronger. I don't want to forget, I will not forget. Not again.

I take in every moment I can. Every sight, sound and feeling in life. From the gentle breeze in the summer night, to the fireworks on the fourth of July. You would think I'd feel stupid treating such little things as if they're the most important things in life. But they are. No one will ever understand how much their worth. They think life revolves around the big things. The birth of a child, the marriage of a couple.

But I speak from experience, and I know that when it's all taken away from you, you realize that you'd give anything and everything just to have those little things back.

Time will soon turn my fire into embers. So I'll just sit in the flames, close my eyes tightly, and let the pleasant blaze burn me into inferno.


End file.
